Falling for Invader Zim, Jenna's perspective
by JennaBee771
Summary: Love story. Trying to stay true to original personalities. Girly though, as in dramatic/romantic. Please read! I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM! Jenna belongs to me though :P**

I don't seem to be making any progress with making new friends in my new home town. It is, after all, late August so come September hopefully I'll be able to make some friends in the skool I'm enrolled in. The kids in this city have grown up together so I'm going to be the outsider. I really don't want to be lonely in my Junior- year of high-school. Things better start looking up soon...

"Jenna!" yelled my mom from laundry room, "Can you make sure you fold all these clothes before I leave for London? I would really like to have my blue sweater. Please and thank you Jen."

"Sure, Mom." I replied. She's always so busy with work that she kind of blows in and out of the house, leaving a path of destruction and bad parenting in her wake. Both my parents are co-executives of their "Happy Go Lucky Toothpaste Company" so their form of work requires many out of state/country business trips, which makes me have to fend for myself 90% of the time. When they are here though, they are so busy that I have to clean up after them both. To be honest, I like it when they are gone, it's less work for me.

"I appreciate the help with the laundry Jenny-bear! I'm late for my meeting, goodbye!"

And just like that I was left alone for the rest of the day, seeing as my father was going to be in Japan for the next month.

After I finished putting all the clean clothes away, including my mother's blue sweater that I set on her suitcase, I put on a sweater of my own and gathered up some things from my art bag. I headed to a nearby park so I could sit listen to music outside while I doodle on my notepad. I figured sitting outside amongst the living would be more refreshing than becoming more introverted than I already am in the safe dwelling of home.

Once at the park, I sat at my new "favorite" bench. I came here a few times before and I noticed this spot has the best uninterrupted view on the duck pond, and better yet, the play structure was located behind me so I wouldn't have to see obnoxious young kids running around in front of me. I simply drowned out the sounds of yelling/crying children with my headphones turned on almost full blast. However, today I had a difficult time tuning one kid in particular. I had seen him around before but never bothered to say hello. He looked about my age, and probably even goes to the high-school I'm headed to in a few days. He was awkward looking, maybe six feet tall with round glasses and the most wild, jagged black hair. Whenever I saw him he was always looked like he was shouting, mostly to a purple haired girl who was always by his side, although she didn't seem to have any interest in what he had to say. She was busy playing a Game Slave. This time I took out my headphones to listen in on what the dark haired boy was shouting about.

"Gaz!" he yelled to the purple haired girl, "This will be the most perfect plan! I will use this tube that I connected to the water fountain as a hose to spray Zim with as he walks by us! Then when he's writhing in pain from the water burns, I'll capture him in this burlap sack and then I, Dib Membrane, will be renowned for my discovery of aliens on the nationally known television show, Mysterious Mysteries! All we have to do is wait and see if he accepted my invitation to meet us here..."

First impression of this Dib kid: Crazy.

"Ya, ya, Dib. Whatever." said the girl who he called Gaz. She didn't even look up from her game and was clearly uninterested in participating in whatever he had planned to do to the person he referred to as Zim. I, however, was extremely interested. He mentioned aliens, and burns from... water? I don't think I heard him right if he said burns from water. Whatever the case, I remained seated on my bench waiting for Dib's plan to take effect.

Just then, Dib ran behind a bush, holding onto his tube of water. He must have seen the Zim kid approaching. The only person in sight was a tall, green...? kid with slick black hair and big blue eyes. This had to be the kid Dib was waiting for, the kid he called Zim.

Zim spoke, "I am here, worm baby DIB! Zim is here! Show yourself or I will be forced to crush you like a bug. CRUSH YOU!"

It all happened within a 6 second time span, but Dib released his water spray onto Zim, and Zim started to burn! Actual smoke was rising from his skin. I didn't know what exactly was happening but by the sound of his screams, Dib obviously had inflicted pain upon him with the "water" that he sprayed him with. I dropped my stuff on the ground and ran over to his side.

"What did you do to him?" I asked Dib, anger in my voice.

"Nothing he didn't deserve!" Dib replied. "Just look at him, he's green! Are you blind? Anyone who has functioning brain cells could see his isn't human! He's an alien!" He paused for only a second to ask me, "Who are you?" in a normal voice.

"My name is Jenna Hope, I'm new here-" Dib cut me off before I could ask anymore questions.

"Nice to meet you, Jenna! My name is Dib, and that is my sister Gaz," he turned to point at the girl with purple hair.

"Hey." she said, not looking up from her Game Slave.

"That's great," I snapped, "but you are going around burning people?" I looked back at Zim to see him laying on the ground on his side, groaning in pain with open sores all over his skin. Green skin or not, I could recognize a wound when I saw one.

"It was WATER! I didn't 'burn' him so to speak... I just squirted water at him, but since he's an alien he-"

I interupted Dib's excuse by saying,

"I don't care what happened, but you're a real jerk for tormenting this kid." I heard Gaz laugh a little after I insulted her brother. I put my arm around Zim and let him rest his weight on my side. This was quite difficult since he was about 6 feet tall and maybe 120 pounds. He had a thin, lean body type, but I am 5'4", 110 pounds, and not strong enough to support all his body weight.

"Zim," I whispered to him so Dib couldn't hear, "Ignore this Dib kid and his giant head, I'll take you back to my place and bandage your burns, but you're going to have to walk a bit because I can't support all your weight."

He seemed to understand, and miraculously trust me, as I picked him up with my arm around him. I guess any place was better than being burned in public. I guided him to the direction of my house. I looked back to give Dib a dirty look. He appeared dumb founded and confused that I was helping Zim.

Luckily my house was only a few blocks from the park. It would be an understatement to say I got Zim to my house without difficulty. He was gasping for air the entire walk to my home. I didn't ask him any questions so I could let him focus on walking, which was also a struggle for him. I think his skin was sizzling...

I opened my front door and immediately walked, or shall I say limped, with Zim over to one of my living room couches where I laid him down.

"Can I get anything for you? Band aids, maybe?" I asked the sizzling green guy on my sofa.

All I could understand from him was, "...Zim needs no help from disgusting worm babies..."

"Okay, band-aides then." I ran upstairs to my bathroom where I kept my bandages. The only ones I had were covered in hearts. I hope he didn't mind. But how could he be embarrassed but heart band-aides? He's already green. And did he say worm babies? Oh, nevermind.

I ran downstairs to find Zim completely asleep. Not only was it weird that he referred to himself in third person, but his burn marks appeared to be clearing up right before my eyes. I moved my face closer to a spot on his arm where a burn was, but only a hole was left in his shirt from where the water burned him, only there was no wound.

I didn't have time to back up before he started swatting at my face. I guess I woke him up when I touched his arm out of disbelief.

"Back beast of meat and hair! What do you think you're doing putting your FILTHY face so close to my beautiful skin?"

Woah. First of all, didn't I just save him? And second, he raised and lowered his voice, while shouting and grumbling out that sentence it took me a minute to comprehend what he has said.

"Who are you calling a filthy beast?" I question, extremely annoyed, "I just saved you from that Dib kid! In case you don't remember, he squirted something at you that he claims to be water and you were burned!"

"Ahh yes, I do recall you getting me out of that less than desirable situation. Water burns me! It's a side effect of my uhh skin condition."

"Is that why you're green?"

"Yes."

"How do you bathe? And how did your skin heal so fast?"

"THAT is NOT important. I thank you for your service to me human girl, but I should be headed back to my base- I mean home now." He sat up and started to walk… err almost march to my door to leave but I ran in front of it to stop him.

"You can't just leave, you were seriously wounded! Gasping for air, that isn't normal to recover so fast from something that serious."

Zim gave me an irritated look.

"Okay human pest, I see you want answers to questions I don't feel like answering. Zim is too busy to waste his time educating worm babies about my habits. I must be going now. Thank you again from saving me from my demise against the HORRIBLE Dib creature."

He spoke so strangely that I couldn't help but giggle. I almost forgot how mad I was a second ago from him avoiding my questions. But I looked at his face to see he was only growing more agitated with me.

"Why are you laughing? And you haven't even revealed your name to me, hair beast. Reveal it!"

"Um..." I giggled. I managed to say "My name is Jenna Hope, and..." I paused to get my laughter to quiet down a little. "And I just find you way too interesting. Won't you stay a bit longer?"

The anger in his face left, and where anger was, confusion came. "Jenna. Well... Jenna the human girl, why do you request I stay here with you?"

"Is that weird to you that I want you to stay?"

"Yes. Zim is never asked to... 'stay' at a human household. Much less by a female. I must say human girl Jenna, the very sight of you doesn't make me want to vomit all over myself. And for that I shall stay! FEEL HONORED!"

What did I just get myself into? And why did he keep calling me human? As if he isn't? "Well, thank you for saying my appearance doesn't make you want to barf, I guess."

"You're welcome! In fact, you are the least revolting girl I have laid my eyes upon. Your hair is so... fiery!"

I think he was referring to the fact I have auburn red hair and he confused it with the color of fire. None the less, he complimented me and I felt myself starting to blush. Embarrassing...

Zim didn't seem to notice however, and made himself confortable again on my sofa. He patted his hand on the spot next to him, which I suppose was his way of asking me to sit down beside him. I sat down, and he immediately bombarded me with questions: "Why did you save me from Dib? Why haven't I seen you around before? Are your eyes really that green? Why did you ask me to stay? Are you sure you're human? You seem too smart to really be one."

I rubbed my eyes before responding to gather my thoughts. "Well, uhhh, Zim I took you to my house because you were hurt by Dib's hand, and I wasn't going to just leave you there to suffer. And you haven't seen me around because I just moved here. I'm enrolled in the local high-skool. I asked you to stay because I will admit it's been a lonely summer with no friends and my parents are always gone. And, thank you. I am indeed human." I found Zim and his questions (and the way he asked them) to be extremely odd. I didn't feel like I was talking to a socially adept person, but there was something about those big blue eyes and that snarky smile he did from time to time. I couldn't help but find this kid to be worth getting to know.

"Very well, land beast. I-"

"Stop calling me a beast!" I interrupted, "Am I beastly looking to you?"

"Well no, but-"

"Then stop calling me a beast! Please.."

Zim gave me a strange look. Has anyone ever yelled at him before? "Very well Jenna. I shall not call you any more names with 'beast' in it.


	2. Chapter 2

I was surprised at how much I enjoyed the company of someone I found to be so… strange. He didn't seem to have a concept of what a normal interaction between two people would be. I couldn't help but like the feeling of being around someone who made me forget the need to be polite all the time, since he mostly yelled.

"I answered your questions, Zim" I said. "Now answer mine."

"I take orders from no one! Besides, your small brain can't comprehend my complicated anatomy"

"I'm going to ignore the small brain dis if you just answer my- my art bag it has my sketch book!" I had dropped them on the ground when I carried Zim back to my house. I completely forgot about them… "Oh and my music player!"

"Zim has no idea what your sentence means, inferior Jenna."

I just glared at him from where I sat next to him on the couch. He seemed to know he was getting to me, and enjoyed it. "When I brought you back to my house, I forgot my stuff somewhere in the park near the bench by the pond."

"I see. Well Zim can help you look for this 'music player' device since you did rescue me from that HORRIBLE Dib. Oh and it looks like it's getting dark." Zim pointed out the window as I got up. "Better hurry or this stupid earth sky goes so dark my lenses can't see through it!"

"Right… Okay let's go look for it. You healed nicely. I still would like an explanation about your speedy recovery." I pointed to his arm. He appeared to like bothering me because he smiled, more smirked, every time I asked. I kinda liked it.

It grew darker as we walked to the park. I saw the bench where I was sitting, but none of my stuff looked like it was near it.

"Well we tried," Zim said as if he had given up already, 5 seconds into our search. "Goodbye festering earth-being!"

"Come on Zim! I helped you; you could stand to help me for a few more minutes!"

He let out an agrivated sigh and pulled at his eye lids. At least he continued to look around the fountain where I found him. I giggled as he stepped around the fountain with caution.

"It can't spray you anymore you know," I called to him as I squatted down to look under the bench. My things really weren't here… were they stolen?

"Zim knows that! Heh heh… ahem anyways Jenna, I don't see your player of music."

"I don't either," my bag wasn't important to me, nor was my music player, but my notepad was. It had all my drawings from before I moved, after I got here, and what I wanted to add to it. "Well, thanks for your help. I'm going to look for my things for a little bit longer."

I must have sounded sad because Zim approached me and put his hand on my shoulder, "Jenna worm-baby, this player of music and notepad shall appear… erm eventually!" With that he waved goodbye and was on his way. I waved back, almost accepting being called 'worm-baby' as a normal phenomenon, and walked over to the fountain where I thought my stuff was. I also saw Zim walk into an odd blue house across the street from the park, which I assumed was his. I stared at it from where I stood at the fountain. I think his windows were crooked…

It grew extremely dim in a matter of minutes. It was getting difficult to see so I started to head home. Just then someone grabbed my shoulder. I expected it to be my new… friend? so I turned to say "Zim! Did you find-" I was startled to see it wasn't Zim, but a tall, broad man. I was instantly terrified. I'm alone, at a park, and this man was clearly big enough to over-power me.

"Looking for this?" the man held up my bag. I could make out the square shape of my notepad.

"Um…" It was challenging to spit out any words. "I uh yes… yes that's mine." I could feel my body shaking. "But… I don't need it!" I turned away to start running but he grabbed my arm. I'm unsure whether it was instinct, or reflex, but I started screaming my head off for a few seconds while I struggled to get him to release my arm. He wouldn't let go.

He mananged to pull me close enough to cover my mouth with his other hand, but I remained screaming. I had a feeling no one heard me. He dragged me over to a tree near the pond. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I knew what was coming.

I could see Zim's house lights through my tears. Possibley the last thing I'd see.

"Don't struggle little lady, it'll be less painful of you," He laughed a bit as he said this. I just shut my eyes tight as I felt him starting to pull off my sneakers…

But he stopped right there, he grip loosened on me. What was happening? I couldn't see, but I felt my mouth being released and I gasped for air and writhed out of his grasp. I jumped up and turned to face him and I was in complete awe of what my eyes were seeing.

The man was… paralyzed? There was no sharp object in him. He was literally frozen, tazed, or stunned , perhaps by the metal pole I noticed was behind the man... as well as another dark figure. But the figure standing behind him was not holding this pole. It almost looked like it was attached from behind him, possibly on his back. But there wasn't just one pole, there were eight, almost looking like the legs of a spider. Some rested on the ground, some remained in the air. No, that can't be right. Even stranger, this figure appeared to have antennae, or something of the sort sticking out of his head, and bright, red glowing eyes. His silhouette was even more frightening than the first man I encountered tonight. I stood still, quivering with tears still in my eyes. My mouth was open but I couldn't speak. Should I thank this… this thing? It saved me. Before I could make up my mind the thing started to back up and said "Um, don't worry! I won't hurt you."

I knew the voice. Or did I? No. The body type, lean and thin was what this creature man had. But that's impossible. This thing looked almost… Alien.

"Zim," I whispered. "Zim? Is that you?" The creature was quiet on its metal legs but moved quickly deeper into the park, like an insect.  
>"Wait!" I shouted. I forgot I had legs and tried to run towards it, "Wait!"<p>

He was out of my sight before I could even catch up to him. Who was that? Or, what was that? It saved me, that's what I knew.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood silently in the park for a moment while I recollected myself. I couldn't believe what had happened in the past five minutes. A man almost… let's say assaulted me, and I witnessed a '"creature" save my life. I was almost completely certain it was Zim. But you can't just accuse someone of being such a thing or they'll think you belong in a strait-jacket.

Once I could comprehend that I am indeed still alive, I went over and grabbed my art bag that was, I guess 'stolen' and now returned to me, and I sprinted home. I ran home as fast as I could, not looking back at the park even once. The odds of my night getting any worse I assumed would be slim to none. But you can never be too careful right?

As soon as I was home I yelled for my mom and dad. Still not home. WHY must they always gone? I found a note on the refrigerator: "Jenny-Bear, I had to go to Brazil last minute to pass on the reminder of great dental hygiene! Mom called me and she has safely landed in London. Don't forget, I'm still going to Japan after this, I won't see you for a month or so. Take care honey, and good luck in skool in a few days! Love you, Dad." Really. I have to be alone tonight. All night. I just started turning on all the lights because it gave me a feeling of comfort. I intended to light every room, even the bathrooms, just so it would look like many people were home from the outside.

I went upstairs to my room where I finished lighting the house. So happy to be back in the safety of my own bedroom, I flopped down on my bed. It felt great to be on a soft surface. Comfort, something I needed to feel. I noticed I still had my art bag in my hand. I got up to put it on my desk when I thought to draw a picture of my rescuer. Like any memory, it fades over time. I wanted to always remember this creature vividly, in the detail I can recall while it's still fresh in my mind. It was a good way to distract myself anyway. How could I possibly sleep after my night of terror? I worked until the early hours of the morning, defining every leg, antennae, and glowing eyeball I could recall, until I eventually fell asleep with my face on my desk.

I woke up to light shining in my eyes, and my drawing stuck to my cheek when I sat up. My picture reminded me…Wow. Yesterday. The most excitement I've had in years. And the most terrifying. I stared down at my drawing, replaying last night in my head. That creature… could it be Zim? What is he? I wanted to find out who/what my rescuer really is, and I think I knew who could help me, if he was willing.

Still wearing yesterday's clothes, I figured I should at least shower and clean myself up. I towel dried my hair and threw on some jeans and a fresh top.

"Oh, I left the lights on," I said aloud to myself. I need some interaction with real people before I made a habit of talking to myself… Last thing I want is to be the crazy new girl when skool starts in a few weeks. Not exactly how I want to be remembered.

I turned all the lights off in my house and brought the picture I drew and headed straight for the park where I hoped I'd run into…

Oh good, Dib was here. Man, his jet black hair is wild, sticking up in every direction. I couldn't help but find it slightly attractive in a mad-scientist kind of way.

He was sitting in the grass while fiddling with some machine. The lights on it were glowing without uniform. I stopped a ways behind him before I approached him. Why would he help me? I called him a jerk (even though he was at the moment I met him!). I didn't have much of another choice… After all, going straight to Zim with my theory of him being my scary 'alien' rescuer might not go over well. Okay, here I go…

"Hey, uh, Dib? I was wondering if—"

"Hang on! Hang on! My Ghost-O-Meter is showing signs of what appears to be a nearby spirit! See, it glows when I'm getting close, but I can't exactly pin-point the direction it is heading towards." He paused a moment to turn the machine to the left, "Give it a sec, it just needs to warm up again."

He stood up and realizing it was me, said "Oh."

"I know, I know. I bet I'm one of the last people you want to see," I said. "But I wanted to apologize for calling you a jerk. I'm actually a really nice person if you get to know me. Name calling isn't in my nature, for the most part."

Dib looked at me with a weak smile. "No worries. I've been called worse. So what's in your hand?"

"Oh!" I almost forgot; I'm glad he noticed I was holding something. I handed it to him. "I… well. It's a long story, but I was wondering if…" God I knew I was going to sound insane, "if you have ever seen anything like this?"

Dib stared at the drawing for a few seconds and raised an eye brow at me. I knew it, he thinks I'm nuts. Wait, he was just talking about finding ghosts in the park! I couldn't decide who was more bonkers, so I went on to say, "Well, I thought since you openly expressed your belief in aliens, and now ghosts, enough to try and expose Zim for being one, you wouldn't think I'm insane for asking if you've seen anyone… anything who might look like this?"

"Where did you say you saw this?" Dib asked me.

"Right here, in the park. Over by that tree, specifically." I pointed to where my rescuer found me.

Dib strode a few feet over to the area I mentioned, and looked at the awkward blue house with crooked windows that Zim walked into. "Jenna I wouldn't trust this thing you saw. Just stay away from it."

"But it saved me!"

"Saved you?"

"Yes I was nearly assaulted last night by a HUGE man," I described while flailing my arms, "And this thing came and stunned him, sparing me whatever horrible nightmares I would've had to endure for the rest of my life!"

Dib looked confused. "Jenna you're sure this thing helped you last night?"

"YES." I was beginning to get irritated. I don't know how many times I was going to have to explain myself. "Look, if you can't help me, then—"

"No, No. It's just…" Dib paused a second to rub his eyes from under his round glasses and handed back my drawing. "It's just that thing you saw, I've seen it too, the last time was years ago, multiple times. But I never knew him to be friendly, or helpful. In fact, he was quite the asshole."

"It's a 'him'? So you do know him!"

He laughed, "Yes I guess you could say that."

"It's Zim isn't it?" I felt confident enough to share my idea with Dib. All he did was look back at Zim's house. "Isn't it?" I asked again.

"Zim and I have a really, ehhh, complicated relationship," He began, "I've spent years trying to convince people he's an alien by trying to capture him and expose him for what he is. He tried to fight me, destroy me, the list goes on. Over the years I noticed it's been mostly me hassling him and I can't figure out why he gave up. I still try every once in a while to expose him, but he rarely fights back. He calls me a few names here and there and threatens me, but never goes through with his threats like he used to! And a few years ago, he never would have saved a human from anything. It makes sense I guess, Zim has been on Earth so long that maybe he has changed his opinions about our race. So my point is, yes the creature that saved you is indeed Zim. But I wouldn't be so trusting of him. I can't tell anymore if he means well, or if he's as dangerous as he used to be."

I had to sit down. My head began to spin. I let out a moan. This kind of stuff is the thing you see in the movies. Aliens, extraterrestrials… science-fiction crap. Key word: fiction. Most of the time when people mention anything about aliens existing, or even meeting/knowing one, they belong in a mental hospital. I don't know about you, but where I come from, no one believes in aliens visiting/living among us. This whole thing felt unbelievable, like I needed to wake up from a dream. I pinched myself… nope I was awake. And I believed Dib.

"Jenna?" Dib squatted next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"This is crazy. I'm crazy. I believe I an alien saved me and he lives in a blue house."

"Well," Dib tried to speak in a comforting tone, I could hear it coming. "Speaking as someone who has been called crazy all his life for thinking 'outside of the box', trust me, you aren't crazy."

That actually made me feel better, but also kind of bad because it seemed like he was hinting he was bullied a lot. "So you believe me about an alien creature saving me?"

"I like how you're worried about me believing you when I just told you I personally know him," He smiled, and I smiled back. "Jenna, just be careful. I don't know what Zim is up to anymore, and for all I know he could still be trying to—well, just talk to him about it if you must. Hearing from him directly might be more, uh, comforting, for lack of a better word."

"How on earth do I bring this up with him?"

"Maybe the way you told me, show him this," He pointed to my drawing.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood outside of the distorted blue house. The lawn was scattered with gnomes. Not to sound paranoid, but it almost feels like they are all watching me. The windows were askew, and were covered by boards. It was not a welcoming property, but the character of it made me smile. If Zim lived alone, it was obvious because no mother would let a home look this ridiculous.

I walked up to the front door, and I swear to god, the gnome's heads followed my movement. I could just be imagining things since I'm nervous; it is my first time accusing someone of being an alien. I laughed out loud when I thought of how foolish that seems. Not to mention how awkward it will I look when I hand Zim my picture. Am I supposed to say "Oh, hey Zim, I'm pretty sure you are the scary alien monster who saved me. Can you confirm this?" I put my hand over my face, thinking of how insane I will look to him. I can't get over it. I just moved here and the last thing I want is for this entire city to think I'm a freak. I put my hand up to knock, and to my surprise, a… robot… answered the door.

Yep I'm mentally ill. Aliens. Robots. What's next, big foot?

The robot looked up at me, not saying a word, blank faced. I thought I may as well try and communicate with it. Why stop at drawing freaking pictures of aliens who rescued me? Why not talk to their pet robot, too?

I spoke really slowly, "Hello. My name is JENNA. I'm from EARTH." It was almost like talking to my 90 year old grandmother. Speak slowly, loudly, and pronounce every syllable and most likely you'll get a response out of her.

The little robot just stared at me with its big, blue glowing eyes. I tried again.

"My name is Jenna!" I made big movements pointing to myself. "May I come in your house?"

I'm not sure what I said exactly but I set him off into a frenzy. He started screaming "INTRUDER! INTRUDER!" while zooming past me, and began to run in circles in the front yard.

Oh god, I upset him. Maybe I insulted him by talking to him too slowly like you would to the mentally challenged? Jenna, I thought to myself, what the hell is happening.

The blue eyed robot was still freaking out on the lawn, now rolling around, making shrill sounds. Then I heard someone shout from inside.

"GIR! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT EXPOSING YOURSELF? Oh… Hi Jenna." It was Zim, he came to the front door, probably over hearing the screaming from the thing he called Gir. Obviously, he didn't expect to see me.

"I'm sorry! I asked if I could come in and he started screaming at me! I didn't mean to—"

"No don't worry, watch." Zim interrupted. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a single toquito. Why on earth…

Zim walked over to the screaming robot.

"Gir." He said. Gir was still yelling. "GIR! Take this!" Zim was holding out the toquito.

Gir looked up at him, teary eyed. "Master," he said "Master! Thank you! THANK YOU SO MUCH MASTER!" Then he began to weep.

"Yeasurewhatever." Zim spoke quickly. "Now get inside the BASE! GAH!" After pulling at his eyes, Zim looked over to me. He stood up straight and let out an awkward laugh. "Minions, am I right?"

Was I supposed to respond to that? I simply responded by asking, "You have a robot?"

Zim appeared unsure how to answer this because he waited a few seconds. "Oh, yes. Doesn't everyone have a robot minion these days? Mine just happens to malfunction and scream. Usually he wears a dog suit because… because it… I don't want him to scare anyone! Yes, that's it. Dog suit. Not to mention I start to smell like toquitos after a while since I carry them around," He turned and pointed a finger in my face, "DON'T tell anyone." I found it cute that I frazzled him.

I stared at his finger, then pushed it out of my face. "I won't tell anyone you have a robot. No one would believe me anyway. Or… that you smell like Mexican food."

Zim laughed. "No, heh heh, no one would," then asked with a straight face, "So how did you find out where I live?"

Oh, right. How creepy of me. I was a bit surprised by this question and started to stutter, making myself seem ever weirder. "W-well, I uh, I-I um Dib? Dib told me. I asked where I could find you." I lied a little to make myself appear less stalker-ish than I was. I did see him walking into his house last night before I was attacked, but it's not like I was watching him to stalk him. I just noticed.

Zim clenched his fits and made a face showing his disgust. "That HORRIBLE Dib monkey. Why did you talk to him? You witnessed just yesterday how he treats Zim!"

"I know! But I needed to talk to him about something, which is actually why I'm here. So maybe we can go inside and talk about this?"

Zim raised an eyebrow at me and put out his hand to show me I could enter the front door.

The house was a mess. There was tons of broken debris and ripped wall paper. Wooden boards and paint cans littered the floor. And there was Gir, sitting on a ripped couch watching the scary monkey show, looking content. Zim came in immediately after me and closed the door. "Construction." He said. "What do you want?"

This didn't look so much like construction as it looked like destruction. But I didn't come here to inquire about his broken home, I still had my drawing in hand, and I intended to set things straight.

"Well," I began, "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something sorta important. Maybe we can sit down…" I looked around us, "somewhere?"

"Yes, okay, to the kitchen then." He sounded very suspicious of me and was eyeing my drawing. I had it facing away from him but I knew he was curious. I was acting weird, showing up unannounced, paper in hand… stuttering. I was still a bit shaken up from last night, almost being killed and all. But I had to be strong. I needed to know my rescuer, and thank him.

I followed Zim to a chipped green table in his kitchen. This room was no cleaner than the last. I wondered what happened in this home…

"Alright Jenna worm, you have my attention. What is so important that you come to Zim's 'house' (he used finger quotations for his own home, how cute) and sit at his table?"

I was dreading this conversation so I spit it out. I didn't mean for it to come out so fast, "Last night after you left I was almost jumped by this enormous dude and I was expecting to get hurt, raped, or worse but someone… something came to my rescue and saved my life. I'm trying to find whoever saved me because he ran away before I could thank him, and I know this will sound insane but I'm certain he wasn't human. After talking to Dib, well, I think it was you and I drew this picture from my memory." Then I shoved my drawing in his face.

I. Am. Such. An. Idiot.

He took my drawing still staring at me with concern in his eyes, mouth open. I talked so fast and frantically that he was probably still trying to comprehend what I said. That, or he was about to call the cops and send me to a mental institution. By the look of his reaction, I was starting to think I belong there. He looked down, and gasped. At first he looked impressed, almost smiling. It gave me some relief to see him smile at the picture. However his smile quickly turned to a frown. His eye brows narrowed into a very angry expression. He stood up from the chair. Uh oh.

He held my drawing up, facing me. "You think that this," he pointed to the figure I drew, "is… me?" His brows were cross, his eyes wild and staring daggers at me. I half expected him to flip the table over. "And I'm assuming since you spoke with him," he went on, periodically taking deep breathes to control the anger I could see building up in him, "Dib gave you this idea?"

I was a bit frightened, but I can't say I didn't expect a foul reaction. "No not exactly." I wanted to cry, but I'm not a sissy. I came here for a reason, and I'll get my answer. "After his creature saved me, I was so scared out of my mind that I couldn't thank him for sparing my life and saving me some nightmares I'd always remember. He backed up before I could say anything, but he also spoke to me before he ran off. The only reason I believed my mystery hero is you, is because I thought I recognized your voice. It's pretty distinct." He was still staring at me, waiting to hear my explanation for talking to Dib. So I went on. "It was clear my rescuer wasn't human, and I assumed Dib wouldn't call me crazy for thinking this since he accused you of being an alien. I figured, you know, he would be open to listening to my wild idea of you being my non-human rescuer. All he told me was… well, that you are an alien. And that you guys have a bad history of fighting. That's it!" I was rambling, but I figured the more explaining I did, the less nutso I would look.

Zim sat down, and put his head in his hands, elbows resting on the table. He was still holding on to my drawing. Then, as expected, there went the table. He lifted it up from under us and threw it across the room. It fightened me, but it also explained the current state of his house. Zim had a lot of anger built up, but why? And why wasn't he shoving me out of the house calling me a pyscho freak? I sat in my chair, silent and afraid to speak anymore so I waited for him to say something.

There was a long silence. He leaned against the wall of the kitchen and sank down to the floor. "So what do you want from me Jenna? Do you want a 'you're welcome'? The way Zim saw this was you saved me first, so I saved you when I heard your screaming coming the park. It was only fair."

And there it was, my answer. He wasn't denying being an alien. He responded as if he was my rescuer. My alien savior. It was confirmation enough for me. I felt so much relief to know I found the man who spared me, and to know he wasn't going to deny my accusation. I wasn't crazy! I was alive and I knew who is responsible for me being here!

I stood up and ran over to him. I kneeled next to him on the ground, beaming like an idiot. "I knew it was you! I was so uncertain at first but I knew the whole time! Dib was right! Zim you have no idea how happy this makes me!" He was scowling, not looking at me. I wanted to throw my arms around him and hug him, but I thought that wouldn't be a good idea judging by his face. I just put my hand on his shoulder and said, "Thank you, you saved my life."

He pushed off my hand and stood up. He was still angry. He was much more friendly and awkwardly cute yesterday. Seeing him like this was so different, almost like he was a different person. Then again, being an alien in hiding does mean he lives two lives.

After I stood up he came face to face with me. "You want to turn me in, don't you."

He didn't understand I was genuinely grateful.

"DON'T YOU JENNA!" His anger turned to rage.

"No! No Zim I just—"

"You want to expose me and get all the credit just like Dib, don't you! That's why you talked to him. Oh I am on to you. You're just like everyone else! A FILTHY HUMAN!"

Zim must have been so used to Dib trying to expose him that he didn't know what a true friend was. He didn't understand that some humans were not out to get him. I took his hand in mine. He tried to pull away but my grip was firm. I looked him in his blue eyes and said, "All I wanted was to tell my freakin alien rescuer, 'Thank You'". I loosened my grip on his hand, but he left his hand in mine, still staring at me.

"If you are being serious human-Jenna, and that all you wanted from this conversation today was to say thank you to an alien, then you are foolish." He said.

I lowered my eyes. I knew I sounded like a silly girl, but it was difficult to hear that from him now, even after he confirmed that he was an alien. I began to pull away. This time, his grip tightened on me.

"Because," He went on, "any other human would jump at the chance to discover a stranded alien and turn him in to the earth authorities. You could become famous, you know. But you simply want to thank me. For that, I consider you to be a truly unique human girl."

I smiled. I'm glad he seemed to be calming down, and even believed me. Maybe I can help him see not all humans are cruel.

I also noticed Zim switches between third person and saying 'I'. I found it so charming that he is noticeably foreign to English and makes that mistake so often.

I was surprised he actually smiled back. We both sat down side by side on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"What else did the Dib beast tell you?" Zim inquired.

"Only what I told you. That you're an alien, you guys fought a lot, that he was amazed you came to my aid, and that he wasn't sure after hearing you helped if it was safe to trust you. But he almost was hinting at not being able to trust you because he thinks you're still up to something you once trying to do. I don't know what that means exactly." Zim only laughed out loud.

"Care to fill me in on what that means?" I asked.

"Are you asking Zim why he came to earth?"

"If that will explain what Dib was leading on to, then yes."

He crossed his arms behind his head and stretched out his long lean legs. "That, my dear human Jenna, I'll tell you in time."

* * *

><p><em>I made a few minor changes as I reread it. I'm trying to crank these chapters out in between classes so they might be a little funky. Please review :) and please be kind!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

He called me dear! Is his ego so big he thinks I'm into to him? Whether it's true I'm into him or not, he seems to think he's a hot shot. I liked it about him though; his confidence was sorta… sexy.

But more importantly, by not telling me right away, he made me even more interested to know why he was here on earth, and why he can't leave. I had many questions. I wanted him to get to know him and continue talking in his fucked up kitchen.

"If you can't tell me why you're here, is there anything you can tell me about your alien life?" I couldn't help but be pushy. What the heck would you do in a situation like this? Get to know your new alien companion, that's what.

Zim put his hand on his chin and made the stereo-typical thinking face. I loved it, he looked so ridiculous. Who does that?

"Well Jenna," He began in a proud voice, "I am AMAZING! My race is very good at building new forms of technology, where as you humans are way, WAY behind us in technological advancement. Anyways, I can build pretty much anything you humans would refer to as… 'mech-can-ic- ul'. My laboratory was actually-"

"You have a lab? An alien lab?" I intrupted.

"As I was trying to say, my lab was actually built almost entirely by me. Well, I just customized it. Irken technology is very complicated, so complex that the pathetic brains you humans were given couldn't comprehend the intricate use of wires our machines require."

"Irken?"

"My race, just as you are human."

"And you said your lab 'was'… as in past tense. What happened to it?"

"Like most of your questions Jenna, Zim will answer these personal questions in do time."

I nodded. "So what about humans having pathetic brains? You think you're so smart?"

He stood up to stretch out his legs some more. "I'm so much more intellectually superior than the filthy human worm-baby race, that I constantly find myself saying 'INGENIUS!' every time I notice how amazing I'm being. And Zim finds himself saying that, quite a lot." He finished with a smug grin. He put his hand out to lean on the counter top, with his hip out, like an 'I'm just that cool' stance. But, he missed the counter top and fell flat on his face.

I busted out laughing. I laughed so hard that I fell over on my side, water dripping out of my eyes.

He managed to not look at me while he stood up. He dusted off his thighs and chest, and said very nonchalantly, "I meant to do that."

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "So what were you saying about being intellectually superior?" I barely finished my sentence when I started to giggle a little bit more.

Zim made a face at me, but at least it turned into a smile. Then a small laugh, which made me laugh even more, until we eventually both ended up on his dirty floor cracking up at each other. Zim's laugh turned into what I am going to call his 'alien cackle'. It was so loud, and each breath of laughter was so distinct, almost evil. None the less his cackle was so undeniably hysterical that it fed into my laughter.

I don't know how long we were laying there for, but I didn't care. I was so content next to Zim. He was a mystery for sure, but it was so alluring. I sat up, crossed my legs and waited for Zim to join me. He only rolled over on his stomach and put his elbows on the ground to rest his head in his hands. He looked up at me and let out one more tiny snicker. That smile was devilish, but I couldn't help but feel my heart skip when I looked at him grinning like that. Stop looking at him like that Jenna!

"So," he said, wiping his eyes from the tears we both shred from laughing so hard. "Any more questions for Zim?"

"Yea, how did you heal yourself so quickly the first day we met? As in, yesterday."

"It's an Irken thing. Irkens are a war driven race. We are known for conquering worlds and doing it efficiently. So what good is an army if they have weak soldiers? It has become a common trait for our bodies to just rapidly heal from minor injuries."

"Facinating…" I wish humans could do that. Most of us cry over a paper cut.

"Any other questions?"

I had tons. But relevant to last night, I asked "Can I see the metal things that came out of your back? The things that stunned the guy when you rescued me?"

Zim's face became serious again. "Oh, you mean my pak." He pointed to the small back-pack looking thing located on his upper back. I've been wondering what that was. It had no straps, so it was legitimately attached to him, it was part of him. But he hesitated to reveal his mechanical spider legs. He looked into my eyes as if he was reading them to see if I had any other intentions other than pure curiosity. He must have decided he trusted me enough because the metal type-legs came out of his pak and he used them to stand himself up.

My mouth dropped. They were as I remembered… I gazed wide eyed at the silver spiked poles. They were thin, but sturdy enough to support Zim's weight. The sides of some legs appeared to have closed compartments lining up the side, probably to hold things like the device one of the legs had to stun that man the other night. The ends of the legs were sharp, like a steak. It could easily impale someone. I remained on the floor, in awe of what I got the privilege to see.

Zim held out his hand. I took hold of it so he could pull me up. I awkwardly laughed because he noticed my stunned silence. I started to reach my hand out to touch one, but pulled back. I looked at him, my eyes asking if it was okay to touch one.

He smiled while raising an eyebrow, "Go ahead, they don't bite."

I stretched my right arm out again to touch a metal leg. To my surprise, they were warm. Texture wise they were no different than any other metal pole you would find on earth, just thinner than normal. But how come they were warm? 'Oh!' I thought to myself, 'it's because they must be kept warm by his body heat when he collapses them and stores them in his pak again. That must mean aliens are warm blooded too!'

I was so busy solving the secret of the warm metal poles in my head that I unintentionally touched Zim's chest to check if he was warm. He was burning up! Then… I realized what I just did.

I was so embarrassed to look at him that I didn't check his face until I fully backed away. When I looked at his eyes, they were wide and confused. He was giving me a 'wtf' look.

I didn't think before I said, "You are really hot," Oh Jenna, think before you speak. "I mean you're warm!"

Zim smiled and crossed his arms smugly. He was waiting for me to make a fool of myself in trying to explain that creepy move I just did on him.

"I was wondering why your metal leg… things… were so warm and I accidently touched your chest when I figured out that they are warm because your body heat keeps them heated! That's all!"

"Oh Jenna, just admit it, now that my greatness has been brought to your attention, you are trying to put the moves on the alimighty ZIM!"

"Look who has a massive ego!"

"You just realized this?"

I rolled my eyes and gave him a light nudge on the arm. "You're so full of yourself".

I did have another question. Most of my other queries were relating to Zim's past, like why he's here and why both his house and lab are destroyed, but he didn't seem ready to open up about that just yet. I couldn't help but wonder… "Would you ever show me what your alien form looks like again?"

He retracted his metal legs and reached one of actual limbs over his head to rub his neck. He was considering it. "I will… when I can fully trust you."

That seemed fair. I nodded to show him I understood.

It was getting late.

"Well… this has been fun," I said giving him a tiny smile. "I should probably get going." I walked over to the front door and waved at Gir who was still watching the scary monkey show. At least I think it was Gir. Now he was just in a little green dog suit. Oh yes, the dog suit Zim mentioned earlier! "I'm assuming this is Gir's way of blending in?"

"Clever isn't it? I thought of it myself." Zim gloated.

I laughed. Gir look adorable, not necessarily realistic, just cute. I had to walk over and pat him on the head. "Goodbye, Gir! Sorry I scared you earlier."

"Will you eat toquitos with me?" He asked.

He must love to eat. "How about next time Gir?"

"I love toquitos…"

"Alrighty… well, I must be off then!" I said. An alien robot dog who likes Mexican cuisine. Okay, I'll believe it. I started for his front door when I heard Zim called out at me.

"Wait uh, when will Zim get to see you again? I hardly got to ask anything about you!"

"I didn't know you were interested in getting to know more about my filthy human ways," I gave him a wink. I opened his door, not losing eye contact, and turned to walk away.

"Will Zim get to see you tomorrow?"

Still walking, I told him, "Meet me at my house at noon! We'll have lunch!"

"Tomorrow! Lunch! Zim will be there and you can witness his extraordinary ability to arrive precisely on time! Hey, you left your drawing here!"

I didn't stop walking when I spun around to wave and said, "No it's yours, keep it! I don't need to have it when I now know who saved me!"

I was trying to figure out what to wear tomorrow the entire walk home. I felt silly to even care about this sort of thing… but I knew what was happening… I was falling for Zim, the awkward, yelling, screaming, laughing, shouting, table flipping, insult spewing, Dib hating, paranoid, alien! Jenna what are you getting yourself into?


	6. Chapter 6

I was actually giddy. Happy.

Despite just moving here, nearly getting assaulted by a big, fat guy, meeting an alien, being left completely alone by my parents, and school starting in just a few days, I wasn't afraid. I felt relieved and content to be alive. I'm surprised I haven't had a meltdown on top of all this. I must be stronger than I realized. But I am still a girl, and girls worry about what to wear on a date!

Wait, was it a date? Or did I just ask Zim to hang out? What does he think this is? Does he think this is a date? This is going to be one complicated outfit to plan for. I need to choose wisely so I don't make an even bigger fool of myself. I mean, I already barged in his house to confirm he was an alien. It was time to redeem myself.

Once I got home I ran upstairs to my room. I tore through my closet. Of course everything looked hideous and unsuitable for this hangout… day… thing…

What am I talking about, he's a guy. Guys don't notice these things, so he won't mind. I was comforted to have remembered this. Wait he's an alien! Do aliens notice these things?

Back to digging in my closet.

An hour later I settled for dark skinny jeans and a loose blouse. It was comfortable, but it was pretty enough for a low-key date. Good job Jenna, you just wasted an hour on picking an outfit for your pretend 'date' with Zim.

I went downstairs to my kitchen when I thought, 'Are we eating lunch at my house? Do Irkens even eat human food?' This hang out/date was turning into a pressure filled event, full of unknowns.

Then I looked around. My house was…filthy. I laughed when I realized I used a common Zim word. If we decide to eat or 'hang-out' at my house, it can't be left in this state. I knew I sounded crazy but I just wanted to appear as normal as possible because I was openly weird earlier.

I worked late into the night to make my house spotless. It always looks nice when my parents aren't home since they aren't around to not clean up after themselves. Exhausted, I passed out on my bed.

11:40 am.

I woke up with my rubber gloves still on. I glanced on the clock, expecting to see 9:00am or so, but instead I only had 20 minutes until Zim arrived. I had plans to do my hair and everything! Great start to the day.

I hurried to wash my hair, put mascara on, and got dressed in my date/hang-out appropriate outfit. I felt I looked pretty damn good for rushing!

I had 10 more minutes until Zim would get here. I was unsure if I should wait around awkwardly or if I should pretend to be doing something. I toweled dried my hair to kill the last few minutes… 5 long minutes left. How about get the mail?

I walked outside to my mailbox to check to see if anything came for us. We just moved here so it was unlikely to have anything just yet, but it was a good way to waste time.

Nothing.

"Jenna!"

I heard my name called, and I knew it wasn't Zim. I looked around to see Dib carrying his Ghost-O-Meter again.

I closed my empty mail box and looked over in Dib's direction. "Oh hey, Dib! Searching for ghosts again?" I asked.

"Yep! I'm headed to the park. Very close to a breakthrough! People have reported being pushed on the swing and the occasion slap on the face while in the park, so hopefully I can catch this mischievous ghost! And, you look very nice," He must have noticed I looked nicer than he's seen me in the past few days, so he asked, "You going somewhere?"

"Thank you! And yea, well Zim and I are um having a date-out. I mean a hang-out… day." I couldn't be more awkward.

"A date? " He sounded almost a little disheartened. "I'm assuming your talk went well yesterday when you confronted Zim?"

"No it's not a date! It's a… a um" I didn't get to finish my sentence when I was interrupted by,

"DIB STINK" Thank god Zim arrived so I didn't have to try and finish that awful sentence. I turned around to look at Zim, he was carrying flowers! Or… metal ones? I have no idea. I'll pretend like I didn't notice.

"What do you think you're doing here?" He went on.

"Hello Zim, taking a break from trying to destroy the—"

"You just shut your mouth filthy dirt child or I will shut it for you, horrible Dib-monkey!"

"I'd like to see you try, space boy!"

They were right up in each other faces. I stepped in the middle, pushing them away from each other, "Boys, boys," I said, "Can't we all just… get along?"

"I don't think that's possible Jenna, hard to trust an alien who's tried to kill you for the past 9 years." said Dib.

I raised an eyebrow towards Zim. He let out some uncomfortable laughs, "Heh, heh, I have no idea what he's talking about! GET OUT OF HERE DIB!"

"Alright, I'll leave. I'm headed to the park anyways to finish my experiments on the ghost haunting the swings. But Jenna, if you ever want to hang out with actual person who is more NORMAL that Zim, feel free to stop by my house. It's the one with the giant telescope in the yard. It's hard to miss." Dib walked away from us sticking his tongue out at Zim. Zim rasped him right back. Wow that was a long, snake like tongue.

"What the Irk was HE doing here?" Zim eyed daggers as Dib walked away.

"He was just asking what I was up to while he was on his way to the park."

"Did you tell him we had our lunch date?" Zim asked.

"This is a date?"

"Well, um you know, I just… and you said… so I thought, so I'm here and well." Zim turned around to shove the 'flowers' at me. "I made these for you". He said quickly with a worried smile. Okay, it was a date then! Maybe he was feeling the same funny feelings about me?

"Thank you!" I took them in my hand. "Uh, what are they?"

"Oh girls seem to like roses. I didn't have the technology to artificially create Irken based roses since I destroyed my lab, so I created these with the remnants of the legs of a dissection table." He was still smiling proudly.

"Wow. That's… wow!" It was a little weird, but cute and thoughtful so I didn't mind. I stepped up on my tippie toes to give him a hug. He didn't hug me back. I pulled away to see a stunned face. Well this is weird.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome?" We stood there in silence for a few seconds. I couldn't handle it so I straight up asked, "So are hugs too weird for you or…?"

"Girls don't hug Zim." He still stood there stiffly.

"Okay, I'll try not to hug you anymore because it looks like it was… uncomfortable for you."

"No! You can do it! I love hugs!" He awkwardly put his arms around me and picked me up. "I'M NORMAL!"

I started to laugh, which caused him to put me down. I thought maybe he was worried I was making fun him too, until he also started to laugh. That smile of his!

Before I started drooling over him I asked him to come inside so we could try and make a lunch. I showed him around the downstairs a little bit. He even said my house was "Remarkably clean". Woo, cleaning success! I went into the kitchen to pull out a vase for my metal rose bouquet. They were actually pretty cool. He then sat on one of the barstools facing the kitchen.

"So what do you normally eat? Or do you eat?"

"Hah hah hah! Silly Jenna. Of course us Irkens eat! Waffles are my favorite."

"Waffles for lunch, coming right up! What do you usually put in them, chocolate chips?"

"Gir usually puts in soap or the dirt from the floor. I personally prefer the soapy waffles."

I just stared at him. Was he serious?

"Uh, but the chocolate chips sound fine too." He gave me a shy smile.

We talked about school coming up while I was making the waffle batter. I discovered we were enrolled in the same skool. I was glad I would know at least him. He told me about the good and bad teachers, and how if you're in class with Dib he always contradicts the teacher. Dib seems like one of those overly smart kids. I cleaned up the words a bit but apparently Dib and Zim aren't allowed in the same classes because they fought so much.

He asked why I moved here while we ate our chocolate chip waffles. I told him my parents moved here for their business, and that we move a lot. I'm amazed he was even interested in my life.

Hours went by and we remained talking at the bar counter. We discussed how we hate the stupid people who leave their shopping carts in parking spots at the grocery store. I said I would love to slap the people who do that. He said he usually does. I couldn't tell if he was serious. We even spoke of movies we like, (such as Alien vs. Predator, Zim said he thinks he could take him, but…) books, music, etc. We couldn't run out of things to talk about. I love how he kept calling himself Zim, but also says 'I', and how he shouts random words in a sentence to express emphasis. I don't think he is aware of how funny he is.

By this time we had moved from the kitchen to the living room floor. I'm not sure why we picked the ground but it was comfortable to lay on the carpet, side by side.

"Wow it's dark already," I noticed.

"Zim can go if he is over staying his welcome." He turned his head to face me.

"No you aren't pushing your limits," I looked at him. I honestly can't explain my attraction to him. I loved the flip in his dark black hair, and the brightness of his blue eyes. I even couldn't wait to see his alien form. I was unsure of what he'd do, but I moved my arm to try and hold his hand. I couldn't help it; it was as if my arm has a mind of its own. I wrapped my fingers around his, but it felt weird, not mentally, but physically. I looked down at our hands, he only had 2 fingers! Not including his thumb.

He seemed to notice what was going through my mind and what I was checking. "Zim personally thinks you humans have too many fingers, but that's just my opinion."

I was unsure of what to do. Were my hands just too weird for him but he held it anyway? I gave him a weak smile. He squeezed my hand tighter to show me he wanted to hold my 'abundantly fingered' human hand. Zim then pulled me closer so now we were shoulder to shoulder on the ground.

I felt my heart skip. I shyly turned my face away to continue to grin like an idiot. I didn't want him to see me being so dorky and overly pleased to be next to him. He seemed to be equally as shy because when I turned to face him he was flashing a nervous grin at me. I rested my head on his shoulder and cuddled up against him. The living room floor never felt so comfortable.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all for the great reviews ^_^ reading those makes it worth my time to type up a new chapter for you.<em>

_Be sure to check out my Deviant Art (JennaBee771) page too, I literally just put my first picture up of Zim and Jenna. Hope you like it :D_

_Sorry if this chapter is a little boring, I'll try and spice it up in ch. 7_

_~Enjoy_


	7. Chapter 7

_I actually love this chapter because the contrast from beginning to end is huge :3 Hope you like it!_

* * *

><p>I looked up into his big blue eyes. I thought maybe Zim would kiss me, but I was unsure if his kind even had the same ways of expressing affection as humans do. He was troubled enough by my hug earlier so I'm worried what would happen if I was to kiss him. But he leaned a little closer, causing my worries to fly out the door. As I began to move in to what would have been our first kiss, we were interrupted by a sudden flash that brighten the living room. Startled by the very dark room being suddenly lit as if it was day, we both sat up.<p>

The blinding light that flashed through the room only lasted a second. We got up to peer out the window to see if there would be anymore flashes like it to follow. What on earth caused this, there was no lightening, no storm? And honestly, did this really have to happen_ now_?

"What was that?" I asked as we both stared out the window.

"Looks like it must have come from the park." Zim said.

Just then we heard some screams… or more like yells? Was it a fight? But what was up with the flash of light? I noticed Zim put his hand over his face when the yelling started. I didn't have to ask a question before he said "After years of fighting with him, I'd recognize that HORRIBLE voice anywhere."

He must be talking about Dib. "Should we help him?" I wondered.

"Are you joking? He's fine. Just leave him" Zim really didn't care about Dib's safety. I did though. He was nice enough to help me figure out what Zim really is. I couldn't just leave him out there, screaming, especially if he's getting hurt.

My face grew worried as I continued to look out that window… what was happening to him?

He must have noticed my concern, because after a few seconds, Zim said a very annoyed, "Fine."

So I grabbed his hand to start running towards the park, but before I could pull him out the door, Zim stiffened up so I jolted back unexpectedly since I thought we were both on the move. I turned around to see what his deal was.

"Jenna," he said sounded a little nervous, "Zim wonders if that was our only chance to…" he faded off to look at me, as if he couldn't say the word 'kiss'.

But I knew what he meant. I wanted to kiss him too. "Don't worry," I assured him, "We will have plenty of opportunities, since we will be seeing each other a lot." I stepped forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. He was taller than me so I had to step up on my toes a bit. He gave me an awkward grin, and turned a darker shade of green. I loved how he blushed.

"Well come on then! Let's go!" and I pulled him out the door to start running towards the park, curious about what we'd find Dib doing.

I'm not sure how to describe exactly what I saw because I know I will sound absolutely crazy. There must be something in this town's water or this place is legitimately whacked. We arrived to find Dib being chased by a big glowing mass… I dare say, a ghost? It would make sense since I have seen him carrying that large ghost box around.

Although it was dark, the 'ghost' illuminated the area it surrounded so it was easy to see a scared Dib. Not to mention, his Ghost-O-Meter vibrating and flashing every light it had on it.

Zim began to laugh and point. "Insolent fool boy! Look at him run!"

I found it difficult to find Dib being chased amusing… I wanted to help him, but how? Was he even in danger? Seriously, how hazardous could that spirit ghost thing really be?

Dib looked over at us, "Jenna!" he yelled! "Hit the orange button on the box! The orange button! It will suck him into the chamber!" I knew he asked for my help because he must have known Zim wouldn't assist him with anything.

"Okay!" I yelled back, unsure of myself, and ran over to the Ghost-O-Meter. The thing had a million buttons, all flashing at once. It looked like a little Christmas Tree on crack. It was hard to focus on where the orange light was coming from, not to mention all the buttons were small. How the F could anyone work this thing?

"You aren't seriously going to help him, are you?" Zim asked.

"Well, he kinda helped me when I asked him what you are. You don't just ask someone if they're an extraterrestrial. I never would have provoked you about being an alien if I hadn't received confirmation from Dib about it. Anyways, you and I wouldn't have become so, uh close if it wasn't for that day I sought you out at your house and we got to know each other better when I confronted you. So technically, we owe him for bringing us together, even though it was unintentional. I can't just leave him to run in circles from this… err, angry spirit thing."

Zim knew I was right, and crossed his arms to give me a look that expressed some irritation to have just been put in his place.

Talking to Zim distracted me and made it even more difficult to find the orange button.

"Do it now Jenna! Hurry!" Dib was still running from the glowing ghost. There were so many little buttons all glowing, how could I possibly find it?

"I can't find it!" I felt bad for making him run longer while I talked to Zim about why I wanted to help Dib. I understand that they have a history of hating each other, but I don't have that past. Dib has been good to me so far, so Zim will just have to deal with it.

"It's on the side of the box! It's the biggest button!"

I turned the box on its side. "Oh," I said in a tiny voice. I felt stupid for not looking at the side of the box, and only the front. But remember, paranormal equipment is extremely new to me!

The Ghost-O-Meter began to vibrate and shake even harder, and then that blinding light appeared a second time. When the dim light of the night sky returned, the ghost was gone, and now only the box itself was glowing.

Dib walked over to us, panting, trying to catch his breath. "Thanks Jenna," he said through a few deep breaths, "Now the ghost is trapped in there, and people will no longer be pushed on the swing or slapped in the face by this menace! No sir! Dib Membrane, ghost hunter!" And he fell to the ground.

"Well, technically Jenna helped you, so you didn't do this all by yourself. You'd still be running in circles if your pathetic yells didn't worry her and caused us to come over here." Zim said smoothly with that wicked grin on his face. I could tell he loved to put Dib down. However, Dib did the same thing.

He stood up to point a finger at Zim as he spoke,"I said thank you to Jenna, Zim. And it was my Ghost-O-Meter, and— and why am I explaining this to you? It's not like you care. But hey, it's dark, were you and Jenna really still together from the time I last saw you both?"

It was like neither of them remembered I was still standing right there. They talked about me as if I was on a different planet.

"Yes, yes we were. Jealous, are you Dib-monkey?" Oh, here we go. I was doubtful Dib was resentful of the type of relationship Zim and I had growing.

"I'm not jealous!" Dib tried to explain, "I'm just wondering why a girl like Jenna is even bothering to spend time with a destruction obsessed alien, sounds pretty stupid to me—"

I was about to open my mouth to say a word about what was happening, but Zim was already on the defense. "Are you calling my love-pig stupid?"

"No! I was just—"

"You invoke my wrath?" Zim just loved to interrupt people. I'm sure in his mind it was justified because he does think he is better than everyone and can say what he wants, when he wants. It was that ego… but I loved it.

Things got a little scary when Zim finished his last question and whipped out those sharp metal legs. I was scared, but Dib looked as if it was nothing new to him, maybe because he's seen them a million times.

Zim started to walk towards Dib, "I should've tried harder all those years ago to squash you like the pathetic dirt beast you are!"

"Are you even aware you're scaring Jenna, the only person who remotely cares about you?" Dib pointed over at me. I must have been unaware that I ended up on the ground a few feet back from where I was last standing.

Zim was taken aback that Dib wasn't trying to fight back, but instead tried to prove his point that Zim is a horrifying being. I stood up and said, "No, I'm okay, it's not exactly Zim that scares me." It was just frightening to see those legs again, since the last time I saw them I was almost assaulted in this very same park.

"See, Dib-worm? I'm not scaring her…" He sounded hesitant because he still wanted to give Dib a hard time, but also wanted to comfort me. I smiled at him to reassure him I was alright.

"Why don't you just go back to your home planet, Zim? Or do they just not want you because you're such a failure?" Dib started to laugh.

"You have no idea what you're talking about stink-beast!" Zim was getting angrier and angrier.

"Wait, Zim, did you tell Jenna why you came to Earth yet, what your purpose really is? Or are you too afraid to because you know she'd change her mind about you?" Dib must have known exactly how to trigger Zim's weak spots.

Zim looked over at me with a sorrowful face. What was he talking about? Zim wasn't the evil monster Dib was describing, or was he? It's not like Zim was sent here to destroy our world… right?

Dib was still laughing, "Oh, wow! You still haven't told her have you?" I stared into Dib's direction to here this answer because it was one I've been waiting for. "Okay, okay, Jenna, you'll love this, about 8 years ago Zim was sent to Earth to—" Dib was cut off by Zim tackling him to the ground.

It was a mess on metal legs, kicks, punches, and insults. I thought maybe I could avoid the fight, but it was hard to watch. I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved because what happened next was well… my fault, again.

"Stop it!" I cried, "Stop!" I tried to pull Dib back but I he elbowed me in the stomach, by accident of course. I kneeled on the ground behind him, clutching my stomach. "Jenna, I'm sorry!" said Dib.

"HOW DARE YOU CAUSE PAIN TO MY HUMAN!" Zim raised a metal leg up in the air, I knew he was going to make a stab at Dib for hurting me. My stomach still throbbing with pain from the jab Dib gave me, I made the mistake of stepping in front of him in hopes Zim would lower his metal spider legs away. However, Zim didn't have time to react, because I was the one who got stabbed, right threw my left arm.

I felt the sting of Zim retracting the leg out of me. I fell to the ground, grasping my arm with my right hand. It was slippery from all the blood gushing out of it. It was a blinding, deafening agony. I was screaming out for help.

I recall there was some brief arguing from them. I looked over long enough to see Zim on his knees next to me apologizing, and what looked to be some tears. I closed my eyes tight again. I knew he didn't mean to hurt me, after all, he was mad at Dib for hurting me in the first place, but all I could focus on was my arm. I was then lifted up by one of the boys, and carried away, while the other one disappeared. I tried to open my eyes to see who had taken me, but it was too dark to tell.

That was all I could remember before I blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed it, please read and review! Thanks readers... :3 <em>

_look my up at under JennaBee771 (IZ related artwork)_


	8. Chapter 8

_So someone got confused, Dib did not attack Jenna she was trying to stop the boys from fighting and she got caught in the crossfire of Zim's metal legs (OF DOOM) and she got stabbed (Oh no!). Just thought should clear that up in case people read over it too quickly or whatevs. Anyways…. :)_

* * *

><p>I felt like I was in a dream, but the pain was real. Unfortunately, my reality was a serrated upper left arm, and I was still falling for the guy who did it. Well, alien. Wait, if that means what happened to me was real, then, where am I?<p>

I sat up. I was put on a cot mattress in the middle of what looked like a laboratory. Zim destroyed his, so where am I? Who took me home and… I looked at my bandaged arm… and who sewed me up? They did a nice job wrapping my arm up though.

"Jenna!" called a voice from behind me, "You're awake!"

Dib came running to my side, and sat down next to be on the make-shift bed.

"Yes I am… Where's Zim? How did I get here?"

"Oh, I carried you back to my house and stitched you up. You were bleeding pretty bad… and we're in my dad's lab, just so you know." His dad must be a big time science guy because he had every type of microscope, and intense looking machines scattered around the room.

"Where's Zim?" I asked again.

He sighed. "Zim… he's probably at home after I told him it would be a good idea if I was the one to take care of you. He apparently destroyed his lab so I was the only one out of us to have the space and supplies needed to help you. He surprisingly agreed because he thinks it's his fault you got hurt, but none the less," he paused to look at me while I just stared downward. Zim thinks it's his fault I'm hurt? I didn't want to have to discuss the matter of Zim accidently hurting me, but I knew it was inevitable. "At least you can see now just how much of a monster Zim really is,"

"He is NOT a monster! This—" I pointed to my wrapped up arm, "was an accident! He never would hurt me on purpose."

"He still tried to hurt me!"

"Well you provoked him!" I was getting angry that Dib was trying to persuade me that Zim wasn't the hero I kept holding him up to be.

Dib stared at me in silence, and turned away to shake his head.

"Seriously," I said, "It was my fault! If I hadn't done my typical 'Jenna move' of not thinking clearly before I do something, we wouldn't be here. I might add Zim was trying to _protect_ me when he thought you elbowing me was intentional. I know it wasn't, by the way."

"My point exactly! Zim is as unpredictable as where lightening will strike! You never know what damage he will cause next." Dib had a stern tone. He really believed Zim was evil.

It was sorta true. But Zim did give me hand-made flowers, and held my hand, but he's also the guy who flipped a table and attacked Dib. But this is what I liked about him, he wasn't boring. I loved his unexplainable emotions, his ego… his smile.

"Look, Dib," I began, "I know you both have a history of hating each other, so you don't see him the way I do. He isn't the monster you want me to believe he is!"

"So you aren't even curious why he's here on Earth?" Dib looked at me with a cocky brow expression. I knew what he had to say wasn't going to be a good reason…

"I do want to know, but Zim already promised he'd tell me when he's ready. That's good enough for me, so I don't need _you_ to explain it."

I didn't mean to sound so rude, but he was, after all, hating on my alien crush. "Thank you again for stitching up my arm, but I should get going," I stood up to try and leave, but I wobbled a bit to steady myself. I must have still been weak from last night.

"You shouldn't leave when you're in this condition, you really need to rest, Jenna," Dib tried to explain.

"That's probably what's best for me, but I can't let Zim continue to think it's his fault that I'm injured. I have to go seen him right now to let him know everything is okay." I stumbled out the door and caught myself in the door frame with my good arm.

"You should really lie down," I could hear the concern in Dib's voice.

"No, I'll be fine. Stupid, but fine." I checked to see the kind of face Dib was making at me. A disappointed one, as expected.

I managed to walk... more like stumble, out of Dib's house. All that was on my mind was getting to Zim. I headed straight for his house, all the while worrying that he was holding himself responsible for my arm being impaled.

I got to his house, and didn't stop to hesitate while walking through his yard full of creepy little gnomes. I knocked only once before Gir opened the door in his little dog suit. It was as if he was standing there, waiting for me.

"JENNA!" He screamed and came over to hug my legs. "Oh! My master, he wants to see you!" He pulled at my pant legs, leading me into the disheveled house.

"MASTER!" Gir shrieked!

"What is it now Gir?"I heard Zim ask from the other room.

"Nothing… it's just that, well… Jenna's here."

"JENNA?" Zim yelled, and came out of his dirty kitchen.

He ran over to me and the first thing he did was hug me tight. I was surprised because I knew how awkward he was about hugs. "Zim is so sorry Jenna, I—"

"Don't worry," I interrupted, "I know it wasn't your fault." I pulled us apart only a little bit so I could look up at his face.

"Really? Zim was worried you thought he did it on purpose!" His eyes were full of concern. I knew he wasn't a monster. A monster couldn't be so apologetic. Or be so wickedly handsome.

"Not at all…" We looked into each other's eyes . His were so bright and blue, and only looked back at me lovingly.

"Zim?" I said.

He nodded to show he was listening. "I'm… I'm crazy about you, and maybe you don't feel exactly the same way, but I just wanted to—"

I couldn't finish my sentence because my lips were busy being kissed by his. I blinked a few times to make sure it was real… it was. He lightly put his hand on my cheek to pull me closer, so I closed my eyes. I reached my good arm up around his neck to get even nearer. He felt so warm, and I felt so safe in his arms. His kiss was soft, and gentle, just as a kiss should be. There was nothing evil about it.

* * *

><p><em>D'awww.<em>

_I wanted to thank all you readers for the great reviews and encouraging me to do more :3 you guys are all super nice. Woo!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry I haven't updated as fast as I normally do, I have 3 essays to write this week _. But thank you for the reviews! You all have been awesome to take the time to write such nice things to me ^_^_

* * *

><p>Sure, I've kissed a few guys. But I gotta say, kissing an alien made me feel like I was experiencing my first kiss all over again. Zim was, quite literally, 1 in 6 billion. It was so new, and so… cosmic. I knew him as an eccentric, loud, mess of a being. This different, gentle side of him I could definitely get used to as well.<p>

We paused for a moment to stop and smile at each other. That wicked grin was hard for me to resist. I didn't want to stop kissing him. He gave me such a fervent, spur of the moment type of kiss that it left me wanting more. I pulled on his shirt with my good arm to bring him right back to my face. He didn't push away, in fact he only moved closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. As the moment became more passionate, he slipped his snake-like tongue into the kiss. I was taken aback at how long it was. I must have flinched when I realized I could practically swallow it, which caused Zim to abruptly stop and pull away from me. He stood stiff, staring at the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing. Zim just doesn't… he never shows this type of affection to anyone, any human, EVER."

"So what's the problem?"

"Zim doesn't know how to tell you how he feels since he doesn't know exactly what's he's feeling! I acted on this impulse that your earth vixen ways caused me to do! Are you mind controlling me?"

"What? No!" I said, but he walked over to me and started lifting up my hair, as if he was checking for something to be under it. "Are you looking for some sort of button, like I can turn on and off my alluring powers?" I said in an extremely joking way, but I don't think he picked up on that.

"Maybe… so you admit it! The human admits she is possessing me!" Zim was still flipping my hair around. He then tried to pull up my shirt to 'check' what I might be 'hiding' under there. I shoved my good arm down to stop him from pulling it up any higher.

"The human stops me? What is the meaning of this! You hide something!" It was funny to me how this was upsetting him.

I just laughed and said, "You really don't have a clue about anything relationship or 'love' related do you?"

"Love?" Zim asked.

"You know, liking someone. That feeling you get when you feel something extra for someone. You feel your heart pound when you see the person who is always on your mind. Your insides feel all fluttery when the person is near. You constantly want them around." I tried to read his face to see if I managed to clear anything up, but he only stared back at me puzzled. "I was actually trying to tell you that's how I feel about… well… you, right before you kissed me."

He face relaxed a bit, "So, you aren't controlling my feelings?"

"No!" I giggled, "Humans can't do that,"

"So, this 'love' feeling you're describing, is just me, what is the word, 'caring' about… you?" Zim was really breaking this relationship thing down to basics. He must have no idea what it's like to care about anyone or anything.

"I guess so," I smiled at him, still snickering a little at how cute I found it that he didn't understand.

"Well if what you are saying is true, human Jenna, then Zim has the utmost AFFECTION for you! Never before has he bestowed such feelings upon any earth larva until this day… FEEL HONORED!" His hands were in the air now as he celebrated figuring out the exact emotions he and I shared for each other. I was just happy told me he liked me too, even though it was slightly unconventional. I even found him calling me 'earth larva' kinda sweet… somehow.

We were busy just giggling, staring at each other. It felt so good just to have him next to me. When I moved my arm to embrace him again, I noticed how dirty it looked, how my whole body looked. "Well, I should go. I'm still, you know, covered in blood. It would be nice to clean myself up."

"Yes, yes of course!" Zim agreed, "Go home and clean up your filthy, filth off."

Was I really that disgusting? I looked down. Oh, yea, I was. "I'll go take care of this then. When will I get to see you again?" I wondered.

Zim thought a moment, and shouted, "Tonight! Come to my base when the sun has completely gone down, I think I have the perfect way to enjoy our last evening before school starts!"

I forgot school was tomorrow, but spending my last night of 'freedom' with Zim sounded like a good way to end the summer. "What do you have in mind?"

"You will see!" He said.

I gave him a funny look, pondering what kind of surprise an alien could dish out. "I'll come back tonight then," I said, and moved in to give him a kiss.

He gave me a goofy look as I turned to walk out the door to head home. He must not get kissed very often to have given me such a longing stare, hah.

As soon as I got home, I ripped on my stained clothes and hopped in the shower. I delicately unwrapped the bandage Dib put on my arm. The water stung as it hit my exposed cut. The wound was about 4 inches of sewed up skin, no wonder Dib advised I should've rested a while longer.

It was nice to have finally cleaned myself up. I ran downstairs in my towel to toss my bloody clothes in the wash. No more dried blood, dirt, or evidence of a dreadful memory that my parents could discover when they came home. Well, not unless they saw the scar the stitches will leave on my arm.

I wasted the rest of the day by taking forever to get ready by doing things I NEVER I done otherwise. I gave my hair some loose waves with my mom's curling iron, I painted my nails a dark reddish color, and I put a little more makeup on than usual. Zim probably wouldn't want to be reminded he hurt my arm so I chose an outfit that was still 'hot' but covered the scar: a short, tight black dress that had long sleeves. I felt like one of those red carpet ladies. I had nothing better to do with my time before the sun set, and it's not like I could do much else with one gimp arm. I felt over done, but that was the fun of it. I never go to such extents to look 'pretty', but after Zim saw me covered in my own blood, it made me want to go the extra mile.

As the night sky approached, I headed to Zim's house, still wondering what he could possibly have in mind for our last summer night.

I came up to his crooked front door, the gnomes watching me the entire time I strolled up the walkway. I waited at least a minute after I knocked before Zim greeted me.

"Sorry! Sorry! Come in, I was just… um well you'll see!" he said as I walked in. The house was still a mess, so what was he just doing?

I guess he hadn't noticed I cleaned myself up nicely for him when he first saw me, because when he turned around after closing the door behind us, I saw his jaw drop.

I admit, it felt nice to be admired by him, so I was happy to see him react this way.

"You look…" he began.

"Pretty!" Gir butted in and ran over to hug my legs.

"Yes, that's exactly what I was going to say!" Zim said uncomfortably. I don't think he knew how to give a compliment.

"So what did you plan for us?" I was really curious about what he had planned. I never would've thought aliens were romantics.

"Oh! This way." Zim grabbed my hand and began to lead me to some sort of platform that appeared to be an elevator. He stopped us from going any further when he shouted "GIR!"

Gir showed up out of nowhere almost instantly, "Yes, my master!" he said, his eyes sharp while they momentarily glowed red.

"Jenna and I will be gone for a bit so watch over the base, and DON'T LET ANYONE IN!"

"Yes, my lord!" he said, and saluted Zim. Gir looked silly when he was being serious. It almost didn't suit him because he was so cute being obxious. But wait, did Zim just say we are leaving?

"Zim?" I asked, "If we're leaving, why are we headed to the 2nd story?"

"You'll see!" He sounded excited. I couldn't have been more confused.

We stepped onto the platform in his living room and it took us straight upwards, through wires and broken cords, until we stopped at the second level. It appeared to be a dark, single room with a giant thing in the middle. I was squinting to see what it was when Zim covered my eyes.

"It's a surprise! I have to turn the lights on! Keep your eyes closed." He took his hands off my eyes, and I heard him run over to turn a light switch on. "Okay, open them!"

At first I didn't know what I was looking at, but I realized it must have been… a spaceship! I was quite small, and had a weathered appearance. "Oh my god!" I gasped. "This… I can't believe I get to see this! I mean really, how many people get to see an alien's ship!"

"It's actually called a voot-cruiser," Zim corrected.

The voot cruiser was rounded, sort of like an egg. It had two giant engines in the back, and what looked like two lights in the front.

"Whatever! It's incredible." I said, "I can't believe you're letting me see this." I walked over to touch it. The round design was so strange, but extremely fascinating.

Zim laughed, "You don't just get to look at it, we're going to fly it too!"

"Wait, like right now?"

"Yes, come on!" He ran over to the 'voot-cruiser' and it automatically opened for him to hop right in. He held out his hand for me to get in too.

I couldn't help but be scared. I've never been in an alien ship before (duh), so fear of the unknown was inevitable for me. I didn't want to let him know I was afraid, so I sacked up and stepped forward to grab his hand so he could pull me in.

The cruiser was clearly meant for one 'alien', so I sat in front of Zim, in between his legs. It was a cozy fit. The controls were unlike any human machine. Every button had a strange symbol on it, which I'm assuming was his Irken language written on the controls.

"You're lucky we even got in here!" Zim announced.

"Um… why?" I asked nervously.

"Well, like my lab, it was one of the things I destroyed. But I fixed it before you came over, so hopefully it works now!"

"This is the first time you have tried it out since it stopped working!" Okay, now my fear was showing.

"OH do not worry, everything will be fine." He said as he reached over me to push a few buttons. "Prepare your brain Jenna-human, your magical love adventure begins now!"

The voot-cruiser made a growling noise and began to lift. We were floating in the air when the roof of the house began to split, and the night sky opened up to us. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. And I understood why he chose to do this at night. Perfect cover.

Zim hand one hand on a steering device, and wrapped his other arm around me like a seat belt. The cruiser moved forward, up into the sky. I turned around to try and peek at Zim's house, but we were already soaring over our street. I shoved my face up against the window. "There's my house!" I yelped as we flew farther down the street. This was amazing.

He steered us to fly up above the park. The duck pond where I first met him glowed and sparkled as the moon reflected off it. Everything looked so different from a bird's eye view. The voot-cruiser was so smooth, it felt like we were floating over the city. I realized I was so in awe of what I was lucky enough to witness, that Zim was sort of laughing at me.

"I've never been able to soar hundreds of feet above the city before, alright?" I tried to defend myself, and continued to gasp at the sights we flew by.

"It's nothing new to me," Zim said, "but since I trust you now, I figured it was something a human would like."

I stopped staring out the window to twist my body a bit so I could see his face. "You trust me?" I asked.

"Well, yes." Zim replied, eyes focused on what was ahead of us.

"I didn't forget what you promised. You told me when you trusted me enough that you would show me what you really look like," maybe I was pushing my boundaries to ask this much. I was treated to a flight over the city in a freakin' space ship, but I still wanted to see his alien form.

Zim took his eyes away from flying to look at me for a moment. "I did say that," he said reluctantly. He then made the voot cruiser go straight up so he could rest the ship on the top of a nearby building. "Zim doesn't want to scare you, again,"

"I won't be scared." I whispered.

Zim sighed and raised his arms up to pull off his black hair. He hesitated for a second before he completely removed the hair, revealing two bug-like antennae. He lowered his head to remove the blue eyed lenses that were covering his real eyes. After he removed his entire disguise, he kept his head down, probably worried I'd be afraid.

I reached my hand under his chin, and lifted up his head so that we were face to face.

His eyes shined like two giant rubies. Like most of the night, it was like nothing I had ever seen. "You're eyes…" I said, "they're beautiful."

I managed to make him smile, at least. I moved my hand from under his chin to reach up and touch an antennae. I had only two fingers touching them when Zim began to wriggle his body around, like it was pleasureable to him. I giggled and rubbed them a little harder because it was cute. He put his hands around my waist and put his face near my neck. Since I was sitting in front of him still, it was difficult for me to twist my head around to kiss him, but I did it anyway. I held onto his antennae, and he moved his hands upwards towards my chest.

It startled me since I didn't expect the night to head in this direction. I let go of his antennae and just like that, he moved his hands back to his sides.

"Sorry." He said quickly. "That's never happened before."

"I guess I discovered what touching your antennas does to you..." I half smiled at him. I didn't expect him to have an 'on/off switch', so to speak.

"Well!" Zim said. "Uh, how about we get going, yes?" He was so awkward, and I enjoyed every second of it. He turned the voot-cruiser back on and headed straight towards my house. He wrapped his arm around my waist again. I leaned into him and rested my arm on his so our hands could interlace.

I continued to admire the view as we zoomed by buildings and tall trees. I don't think I could ever get used to such a remarkable thing like riding in a space ship with my alien lover. It was just too surreal.

We arrived at my home, hovering over it. "You can pull up to my window," I said.

"Sorry again, Zim didn't mean to get uh, carried away." He looked embarrassed.

I climbed out of the cruiser to get through my window, "It's fine! I just wasn't expecting you to get uh, excited from me rubbing your antennas," I said with a smile on my face so he knew I wasn't upset.

"Yes, well, me either," Zim still seemed a bit timid, his antennas pointed back and down.

"Thank you for tonight. It was the best way any human could spend the last night of summer," I said leaning against my windowsill.

Zim grinned and said, "Then it was a success by Zim!" He now looked proud, and that made me happy.

I leaned myself a little farther out so I was almost halfway in the cruiser. "I like you how you are," I blurted out, "Exactly how you are. You don't have to be afraid to look like your true self around me anymore."

I think he blushed a darker shade of green, and he leaned over to kiss me goodbye. "Human-Jenna, you're making my squeedly- spooch feel funny!"I had no idea what that was. He flashed me that smile I adore and waved, "Goodbye! Tomorrow at school shall be the greatest of all school days!" he then closed the voot door and flew away.

I was still leaning out the window to watch him go. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. I saw a whole new angle of this city tonight, and Zim exposed his true form to me. This perfect evening left me excited for school tomorrow, excited for the year to come, as long as my crazy alien was by my side.

* * *

><p><em>Whew that was long. Thanks for reading :3<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_This is the longest chapter yet, hope that isn't too big of a problem. Thanks for the reviews by the way :3 you all are so sweet_

* * *

><p>7:00am<p>

I was one of those people who absolutely hated the sound of an alarm. I made the best fist I could and pounded on the snooze button. Personally, I think schools should start at 10:30 in the morning. I stayed up a little too late last night thinking about how I was soaring over the sky with an alien the previous evening…

I eventually rolled out of bed and got myself ready for 'skool'. I wasn't too nervous, considering I knew at least Dib, sort of his sister Gaz, and of course, Zim. I knew I wouldn't have to sit alone on the first day of school like most new kids, so hopefully I'll blend in better if I'm sitting with Zim or something. I took a second to rethink that… sitting with Zim, the green kid who yells a lot. Sure, I'll totally blend in… not.

It was a really cold September morning, so I put on my jeans and stuffed the pant legs into my black boots. Zim and I might match a little, but I had a big puffy jacket on and he seems to wear his alien uniform no matter what the weather is like. I hopped in my ghetto station wagon my parents thought was a 'practical first car', but I just called it the 'shit wagon'.

The skool parking lot was fairly empty yet since I was pretty early. I made an effort to get to school before everyone else to find my classes so I don't have to awkwardly ask unwilling students where room '501' is, and so on. My first impression of the school was okay, it didn't appear to be any less disgusting than my last public school. The faculty and staff however…

"Most of your units didn't transfer from your previous school, so it looks like you'll have to repeat some courses here, Ms… uhhh. Jenna Hope is it?" this greasy woman with about 5 hairy moles said from behind the skool's office desk.

"Honestly, there's nothing you can do to work with my old high school? I don't want to repeat classes I have already taken!" I'm not usually so rude, but I raised my voice because even though I'm sure this woman could've done more to fix my class schedule, she just didn't.

"Sorry honey, here's your schedule," said greasy-mole lady. She sounded like a smoker.

I scowled at her and took the paper she handed me. I had an American history class, algebra, astronomy 101, health, English 100, and gym. I was in advanced English at my old school, now I have to repeat the easiest levels. Not to mention I already took a health class. I walked out of the office, slamming the door behind me.

By now, the halls were crowded with people. Of course they all stared at me. I awkwardly smiled and waved. I turned to head for my first class, rolling my eyes. I wasted my entire time arguing about my schedule with greasy-mole lady in the office that I hadn't found my classes yet. Before I could ask someone where I could find my history class, I heard someone call "Jenna!" I didn't care who it was, as long as it was a familiar face.

"Dib," I sighed with relief, "Thank god, a person I recognize."

He walked over to me, smiling. His black hair was still sticking out in every direction. "How's your arm?" he asked? I forgot he hadn't seen me since the day he stitched me up.

"Doing great actually! I can handle a bit of pain, so it's not a problem." I had my right hand over my left arm while I spoke. My arm actually did hurt a lot, but I didn't want to be pitied today.

"Hopefully some karma comes back to that lizard who did this to you," Dib smirked a bit, as if it would give him joy to cause pain to Zim for accidently hurting me.

I pretended to ignore that last comment, even though I fully heard it. "Do you know where American history is? Ms. Bitters is my teacher."

"Hey! That's with me!" He smiled, "Here, I'll walk with you," and we started off down the hallway.

We came to a dingy looking door with Ms. Bitter's name on it. "Don't worry," he said, "She hates everyone, especially me" and rolled his eyes.

Dib went and sat down in the corner by the window. I was unsure of where I should sit, so I sat next to him. I smiled nervously at him. I felt everyone staring at me. I saw a girl with spikey purple hair glaring in my direction. "Ignore her," Dib assured. I was so glad he was in the class with me. I looked around for Zim, but I don't think he had this class.

Ms. Bitters rose up from her desk in front of the class. She was a tall, frail looking woman. I was intimidated by her grimacing face. She looked old enough to have been dead for quite some time.

"Class," she began. Her voice was course, like that of an old, hostile woman, "We have a new student. Please welcome the newest, hopeless appendage of the student body." I sank down into my seat, what a welcome. "Her name is Jenna, and she will be trying to graduate and amount to something, but like the rest of you, she probably won't. Jenna, stand up."

I glanced over and Dib who shrugged at me. I hated this class now. I stood up, gave a fake smile and waved, and immediately sat down again.

"Mmyeah, Ms. Bitters, she's weird." Said the purple headed girl staring at me with evil eyes not even 30 seconds ago.

"Excellent Zeeta," praised Ms. Bitters, "Anyways, children, read over the syllabus if you want to have any hopes of passing this class." Okay, Ms. Bitters hates everyone except Zeeta. I looked over to where Zeeta was and she was sticking her tongue out at me. Yep, can't wait for this school year.

I managed to get through the class with Zeeta throwing 3 wadded up pieces of paper at my head. When the bell rang, I walked out of class Dib by my side, and asked "Is she like that to everyone?" referring to Zeeta.

"No, not really," Dib replied honestly, "But she's probably jealous because you are way prettier than she is. Everyone thought of her as the 'queen-bee' around here and she probably thinks you're going to steal her title. Stupid girl stuff."

"I don't want to steal anyone's 'title', I just want to get through the year," I said, "I don't understand why she has to be so mean."

"Well, not everyone can be as pretty or as nice as you Jenna," Dib said, giving me a gawky smile. I did find Dib to be really cute, but I hope he wasn't flirting with me.

I gave a tiny laugh and said, "Okay well, I'm headed to algebra now!" I waved and went off to look for my class, leaving Dib standing there. I felt bad, but I wasn't a fan of where that conversation could have gone.

There was only a 5 minute break in between my first and second class, so I didn't have a chance to find Zim. I really wanted to see him though. I was looking forward to the morning 'breakfast' break after the first two morning classes. It was only a 15 minute break, but it was enough to make me happy again if I got to be with Zim.

Math class went smoothly, I only had 2 papers thrown at me that class period. Zeeta didn't throw them, but I assumed they were her friends since it was a group of girls mocking me. I felt the urge to throw stuff back at them, but I didn't want them to spread any more rumors than they probably already were about me.

The bell rang, and I ran out as fast as I could to the center of the skool where I noticed most people gathering. I could see kids whispering to each other while staring at me. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I didn't care. I just kept my eyes peeled for… Zim! I spotted him looking around too, hopefully for me. He was back in his 'human' disguise, looking undeniably attractive in his jet black hair and bright blue eyes. I smiled and ran over to him. When he saw me and no longer looked confused, but extremely happy. He dropped his books on the ground to pick me up and hug me. The crappiness of my morning melted away because it felt so nice to be in his arms. He put me down, and flashed that perfect smile at me. "Hello, my love-pig!" he said, "Zim has been looking for you!"

"Trust me, I've wanted to see you all morning," I assured him, "so far, it hasn't been all that great."

"Ehhh, well…" he said, picking up his books. I think he wanted to comfort me, but didn't know how so he changed the subject. "What classes do you have next?"

"Astronomy, then health." I said handing him my schedule. He ripped it out of my hand and eagerly compared it to his.

"We have these classes together!" Zim shouted happily. "Come my lady, Zim shall walk with you to class." He held out his arm so I was able to link mine around his. As we headed to class, I noticed everyone was staring at us. Not just any kind of stare, but everyone stood frozen where they were, looking straight at us, wide eyed.

"Zim, I whispered, "everyone is watching us,"

"Wha? Oh, yea they do that. But I pay no attention! Zim just got used to it." He honestly didn't give a shit what people thought about him. I admired that. If Zim doesn't care what people think, why should I? I smiled, put my arm around Zim's, and we walked straight to astronomy 101 together.

Most of the seats were taken when we got to class. Unfortunately, there were no seats available that were right next to each other. I shrugged at Zim, and accepted the fact we couldn't sit next to each other. I headed towards an open seat and sat down. I bent down to pull out some paper and pencils out of my bag when I heard a loud crash and a yelp from next to me. I sat up looking confused and found Zim sitting next to me, smiling nonchalantly. I looked down to see the kid who was in the seat next to me on the ground, gathering up his stuff. He pitifully got up and moved to a different seat.

"Did you just…" I started to say when Zim butted in,

"Oh, no no, I um, asked him to move." He put his hands on the desk in front of him and started twiddling his fingers.

"So you didn't just throw that kid on the ground and take his seat?"

"I, well—" but the bell rang and cut him off, "Oh class is starting! Jenna, shh!"

I felt bad for the kid Zim shoved out of the way, but it was nice to be able to sit next to him.

"Welcome class, you can call me Mr. Burns," said our teacher, "I'm going to hand you your first assignment." The class groaned in unison. "Relax, it's just to color the planets. Easy first day assignment." He began to pass out the pictures down the rows of desks. "You may color alone, or with a partner, I don't care."

"Jenna!" Zim whispered aggressively that it made me jump a bit, "Will you be my partner is coloring in the sheet of paper?"

I nodded, and pulled out my pencils. "I'll draw the left side, you can take the right side."

"It shall be the best coloring… EVER!" he shouted.

"Zim! No shouting," said the teacher.

"Yes, Commander Burns." Zim saluted the teacher and then proceeded to grab some of my colored pencils. He started to carefully fill in Jupiter.

I was about to color in Mercury when another wad of paper was thrown at my head. Zim noticed and stopped coloring. He snarled and snatched up the paper wad in his hand and turned around to yell, "WHO THREW THIS DISGUARDED PAPER WASTE AT MY LOVE-PIG'S HEAD?"

I noticed the teacher look up again. I also turned around to see Zeeta, laughing in the back of the class.

"Love-pig?" Zeeta asked, almost a little shocked. "You guys are together?"

"So what if we are?" I glared back at her. She only returned the evil stare. She was so focused on me she didn't even notice Zim approach her. He was right in front of her desk when he shouted, "Filthy meat beast, Zeeta!" and through the paper ball at her with force. He broke out into that 'alien cackle' as I called it, "You invoke the wrath of Zim?" Zeeta only scowled back at him.

"Zim!" said Mr. Burns, "I've told you for 3 years, no yelling in my class." He almost sounded a little annoyed.

"Yes-sir!" Zim said. Zim walked back to our table and sat down. "Ooo nice job coloring in that one!" he said excitedly, as if nothing just happened. I think he is crazy. A sweet kind of crazy that defends me, though.

We handed in our colored picture of the planets when the bell rang, and headed for health class. We faced the same seat problem as we did in astronomy. I picked a seat next to an occupied desk a student was already sitting in. Zim was about to yank on the kid's shirt to pull him up and throw him like he did the last kid, but I shoved my arm out in front to stop him. I kindly asked the kid to move so Zim and I could sit together. He stared up at us like we were insane, and looked happy to move.

We sat through a boring intro to the class speech from a teacher who looked like a gypsy. She rambled on about how people are unaware of how unhealthy they are leading their lives, blah, blah, blah. I got bored and wrote Zim a paper note that said, 'Your house after skool?' He nodded and smiled. I wrote 'you are sexy ;)' on the same note and handed it back to him. He gave me a devilish grin and began to write back. He pushed the finished note towards me, 'you are hotter than the sun that burns in the center of your galaxy :D' I laughed and tucked the note away. He had a way with words that made me just want to rip his clothes off.

Finally, lunch time. I walked with Zim after class to his locker because he said he needed to get his food. I guess he brings a packed lunch. "You really don't want to eat the cafeteria food," he said. He opened his locker to pull out a paper bag. I laughed while I read what was written on the bag, 'Master, I luv you.' Some letters were backwards. "Yes, Gir always makes my lunch and packs it for me… and writes these notes…" He rolled his eyes and began to close his locker door. I stopped him when I noticed a picture on his locker door.

"You put the picture I drew of you in your locker?" I beamed at him.

"Yes, well, you made Zim look pretty good as his alien self." He smiled, and closed the locker door.

"Maybe because you do look good as your alien self," I said wrapping my arm around his waist. He wrapped an arm around me too and nuzzled the top of my head. He could be so cute sometimes.

We walked in the cafeteria joined at the hip as we were. Zim didn't seem to notice how many people were watching us, but I did. We sat down at an empty table together, sitting side by side. Zim pulled out his lunch bag and uncovered the waffles Gir stuffed inside.

"Do you not have a lunch?" Zim asked me.

"No, I didn't bring one," I answered as my stomach growled. "I was going to get the cafeteria food, but since you warned me not to…" Zim handed me a waffle from the pile he had. I hesitated to take one.

"They don't have dirt in them," he guaranteed. I smiled and took the waffle from his hand.

"Why waffles? Is that all you eat?" I asked.

"Waffles are one of the only human foods that don't sicken me," he said.

Makes sense… I guess? I didn't even get a change to take a bite out of the waffle when it was snatched from my hand. I was so hungry… Who would do that…

"Careful Jenna! It might be poisoned!" Dib shouted.

"Get out of here Dib-filth!" Zim roared, grabbing the waffle out of Dib's hand. Zim handed it back to me. I shoved it in my mouth before anyone could take it away again.

"Why are you hanging out with this monster, Jenna?" Dib asked. My mouth was too full of waffle to answer, so Zim took the liberty of answering for me.

"Since you're so interested Dib-monkey, I'll have you know Jenna and I exchanged feelings for each other. She's MINE!" He was a little aggressive, but I liked it.

"Jenna, you… like this guy? Zim?" Dib stared at me, his eyes were sad.

"Um," was all I could spit out.

"Stop wasting your time human! She chose me!" Zim yelled. The two boys stared malevolently at each other before Dib grunted and pushed Zim on the shoulder as he walked away.

"Stupid earth weasel," Zim muttered as he sat back down at the table with me. "How's your waffle? I told Gir not to put any dirt or soap in them. I hope he listened."

"Are you and Dib going to fight like this constantly?" I asked.

"Oh. Ya. Most likely." He said taking a bite of food. "Mmm, Gir put corn in these."

At least I was done with my waffle so I didn't feel the urge to grimace at the fact I ate a waffle with corn in it. I put my head down on the table. People staring at me, girls (Zeeta) throwing smashed up paper balls at my head, Dib and Zim already arguing over me… This day wasn't going too well. At least it was halfway over. I spent the rest of lunch sitting with Zim, and avoiding the constant stares from everyone. At least no one threw anymore paper at my head during lunch.

Zim and I didn't have the next two classes together, so I suffered through English and gym without him. My English teacher, Mrs. Wolfe, made me stand up in front of the class and share with everyone where I came from, what my interests are, etc. It sucked. Next was gym, and thank goodness Gaz was in the class. She was glued to her game slave, and only raised her hand when the teacher was taking roll. She seemed to recognize me because when the gym teacher told us to gather round, Gaz came over to stand by me. She didn't look up, but I knew she remembered me.

The bell rang, skool was over, thank god. I could go to Zim's house as we planned while passing notes! I did recall he didn't have a bathroom in his house, so I stopped by the school restrooms before I went off to find him. No one was in the bathroom but me. I closed my stall door, and heard someone else come in, but not enter a stall. I didn't think anything of it until I came out of my stall. Of course, there was Zeeta. Super. I ignored her and began to wash my hands.

"At first I just didn't like you," she said, "but then when I saw you with Zim, I really started to hate you."

I continued to disregard her presence as I walked over to get a towel to dry my hands. I tried to leave when she blocked the door.

"Okay, so what? You hate Zim, so you hate me? That's fine," I said, and tried to pass her, but she still stood in my way.

"Not exactly." She growled. "I've secretly liked Zim for the past 8 years, and now that someone stands in my way, I will not let it go un-noticed. So either you stop hanging around him, or I'll make your life in this skool here a living hell. This is my skool, I'm the girl everyone admires, so you should now know not to stand in my way," she attempted to give me a threatening smile, but she wasn't scaring me.

I laughed and said, "It's your own fault you didn't try and date him when he was still single." She scowled at me again, so I physically shoved her out of my way so I could leave the bathroom. She yelled something at me as I left but I didn't care to listen. Somehow, I did feel threatened though, I just wouldn't let her know it, or see it.

I ran to the parking lot and shoved all my books in the back seat of the shit wagon. I just wanted to get out of this hell-hole of a skool and get to Zim's house.

"Wait!" I recognized Zim's voice right away. It was a sigh of relief. "I figured since we were going to my house anyway that you could drive me there?"

"Yeahsurewhatever," I said, and threw my arms around him. "I hate kids in this school already,"

Zim patted me on the head. "So do I! Then let's get out of here."

"Where's your car?" I asked before I got in.

"Well it's not like I can use the voot-cruiser, so I walk" Zim replied.

Duh, Jenna. That should've been obvious.

We got into my car and sped out of the parking lot. I saw Zeeta stare daggers at me as we drove away, and stuck my tongue out at her. She was probably judging my shit wagon as we drove off.

"What was that for?" Zim asked.

"I'll explain later," I was in no mood to talk about Zeeta's evilness. I had other plans to make myself feel better after this long, horrible day…

I parked outside of Zim's house, and rushed up to the door. I wanted to hurry up and get inside. He looked at me strangely as he opened the door. He put his stuff down on the dirty floor and stretched. "Whew! A successful skool day by ZIM!"

I slid off my boots, ripped off my jacket and my shirt, so I was only wearing my bra and pants.

Zim straightened himself out after he stretched, and looked over at me, puzzled, "Um," he said.

I put my hand on his chest and pushed him over in the direction of the couch until he was right in front of it. I then shoved him into a seated position. I pulled up on his shirt, completely removing it, even his black invader gloves came off. I stood back and admired his abs. He was thin, but his muscles were defined in his lean frame. I then climbed up onto the couch, straddling him, and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck. "I've had a really crappy day," I said, "and you're going to make it better."

He flashed me that evil grin, "As you command," he said, and grabbed my waste to pick me up and flip me over onto my back so that now he was on top of me. I pulled his face to mine with my hands, and kissed him as passionately as I could. This is exactly what I needed to release the tension I built up from this day. I moved my hands up to Zim's hair, and pulled it off. I felt around for an antenna, and grabbed ahold of it. He pulled his face a few inches from mine to say, "You do remember what happens when you do that?"

"Yes, I remember," I said looking into his eyes as I stroked the antenna a little harder. He grinned and began to kiss and touch me all over. I giggled as he played with me, but he came back up to my face to pick up where we left off. We rolled around the couch as things got more physical. Where ever this was going, I wasn't going to stop it.

* * *

><p><em>Well 4,000 words later... that was long! I had a lot of back stories to set up so the chapter kinda grew... anyway! Please review if you have the timeenergy :3 It's much appreciated! _

_ps. you are "Rawrmazing!111111!" too! I loved that review, haha :3_


	11. Chapter 11

_I tried to keep this pretty PG-13, I'm not really into writing filthy filthy love scenes, haha. Or raging party scenes… Unless, you guys want me to? In any case, I feel unsure about how dirty I should get things between them because it might take away from the other things I wanted to focus on? Yea I don't know. Thanks for reading! :3_

* * *

><p>Any doubt I may have had that Zim had the same external organs of a human male soon went of the window. In the back of my mind I always wondered what was happening down in his pants. As we pressed our bodies together, it became apparent that the similarities between male human and male Irken external anatomy were not so different. I moved my hand down to feel for myself. Zim didn't seem to mind; in fact, he got the idea to do to me what I was doing to him. Things probably would've gotten a lot more intimate since we were on our way to unbuttoning each other's pants, but before we could do anything….<p>

"M-master?" squeaked a confused voice.

"GIR!" Zim yelled. He frantically grabbed the nearest piece of clothing and threw it over my chest and literally jumped up off me, tripping on his way off the couch. He landed on the floor on his back and tried to pick himself up nonchalantly to appear as if nothing happened. He fixed his pants while asking, "What do you want, Gir? I thought you were having a tea party with your piggy friend?"

"W-what were you doing! What were YOU DOING?" GIR shrieked. I couldn't tell if he was upset or just extremely confused. And why does Gir have tea parties with pigs?

"Nothing of your concern! When master is with the Jenna human, you must always knock! Or… announce yourself," Zim tried to explain. I don't think Gir ever walked in on Zim being 'frisky' with a girl before.

"Did you hurt her?" Gir ran over to the couch and leaped up to sit on my stomach. I was still laying on my back covered by what I think was Zim's shirt. Gir propped himself right on me and he pulled up on my eyelids, "Are you alright? Are you alright? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" he got progressively worried about me.

"Gir," I said patting him on the head, "I'm fine! Zim and I were just… hanging out… closely…"

"But my master was attacking you!" Gir said. His big, glowing eyes looked at me with such concern.

"I was not!" Zim barked. He walked over to the couch to pick Gir up by the top of his head, holding him up by his hand. "Zim would never hurt Jenna! You hear me? NEVER!"

Gir was dangling from Zim's hand. He didn't seem to mind being picked up by the head but he continued to shriek and yell out of confusion. Zim rolled his eyes and reached inside his pant pockets to pull out a toquito. He shoved it in Gir's face and he instantaneously stopped screaming. Zim released Gir from his grip and Gir plopped onto the floor, smiling and snuggling his toquito.

"Gir, leave!" Zim ordered. Gir saluted him and ran off into the kitchen to munch on his toquito.

Zim sighed and slumped down on the couch to sit next to me. "Sometimes," he began, "I wonder if that robot will drive me insane. The yelling! Agghhh!" Zim put his face in his hands.

"Gir means well," I said, "In fact, he's pretty sweet. He cares a lot about you." I tried to comfort Zim, but he just groaned. I decided changing the subject would be best, "I think we should continue where we left off? Gir _is_ out of the room now."

Zim sat up to flash me that evil grin, and turned to plant a kiss on me. He always acted so confident all the time, but I could tell he was new to this, for he wasn't as confident as he was when he was screaming at people. Not that he was bad! He just hesitated on where to put his hands, and always asked if he was hurting me. He was so sweet when it came to being close, very gentle. Definitely not a monster like Dib keeps trying to tell me he is.

I hadn't realized I was at Zim's house for hours periodically making out of the couch and talking about how sucky everyone at that school was. It was easy to be with him, surprisingly. Time really does fly when you're having fun. Since it was getting late I gathered up my things to go home, but I gave him a smooch before I drove off. I found myself daydreaming about him on the short drive home. My mind was deep in girly bliss. I was falling for Zim hard and fast, and I couldn't see myself stopping. He wasn't afraid to be his Irken self in front of me. I mean sure he has to look the part of a human to blend in with society, but I loved that he didn't try and act human all the time. He still yelled at people, that ego was still as big as the day I met him, and he carried toquitos in his pocket! Zim is odd, yes, but that's what makes him perfect to me. I didn't have to worry about him hiding anything from me…

* * *

><p>My alarm didn't have to wake me up because my head was already wide awake and in the clouds of sappy teenage love. I found myself grinning like an idiot when I got out of bed, which is highly unlike me. I tried to wipe off the smile, but it just came right back. Oh Zim, why did you do this to me?<p>

I managed to get through my first two classes at school without getting too annoyed with the papers being thrown at me. Zita gave me the evil eye every chance she got. I felt sad for her; if she wasn't making such vile faces at me all the time, she would actually look pretty for once.

Zim was my favorite part of school. He wasn't afraid to lift me up to greet me every time his saw me, making a big commotion for everyone around us. Sometimes he even gave me piggy-backs to class. I liked that he didn't hide his affection for me, which was a nice thing to shove in Zita's frown cursed face.

Lunch time came around, so I sat with Zim, of course, at an empty table (where he couldn't yell at anyone). He had another bag full of waffles. "Want some?" He asked.

It was nice of him to offer, but I simply raised my own packed lunch to show him I didn't need his mystery flavored waffles.

"Party on Friday!" shouted a girl with long black hair. "Party on Friday at my house!" she was handing out flyers to everyone in the cafeteria. Zita was following close behind her with more flyers.

Zim laughed and said, "You know, the girl passing out those invitations, Sara, was once hypnotized by a girl named Tak. She made Sara eat her eraser!" He continued to laugh. "Foolish humans…"

"Who is Tak?" I asked.

"Ehhh, that's a story for later!" He tried to end the conversation there.

I wasn't about to let it go when Sara arrived at our table. "Party on Friday, my house." She said, handing both Zim and I an invitation.

Zita noticed Sara at our table and stormed over. "SARA! I told you, invite Zim, not the FREAKY new girl." Zita was fuming, and I found it funny. Zita stomped off throwing Sara's invitations on the floor.

Sara rolled her eyes, "You can come, Jenna," she told me, "Zita's is just… a bitch." She smiled and waved at me and moved onto the next table to continue handing out her flyers.

I looked down at the invitation, which read, "Back to School RAGER at Sara's house! No parents, no rules, yes alcohol!" It definitely wasn't my scene. I never got into the high school party crowd even before I moved here, it just wasn't for me.

"What is this… alcohol?" Zim wondered out loud.

"Something you of all beings should stay away from since you are loud and crazy enough as it is,"

"Very well, Jenna! I accept your demands. So are we going to this so called 'rager' human festival?"

I just laughed. The way he worded anything was hilarious. "Why not?" I said, "Maybe if people see me outside school they'd be less inclined to throw stuff at me.

We finished our lunch and moved onto our last classes. I really hated gym, but at least I had Gaz in the class. She was always playing her Game Slave instead of participating in anything the teacher said. "I just hack into his computer and change my gym grade to an A," she explained when I asked if she didn't mind failing. Gaz was cool, and probably the only girl at school who didn't treat me like a new kid.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week flew by pretty fast, and before I knew it, the day of the back to school party Sara was throwing. I came home from school to get myself cleaned up and ready. I wanted to shower and make myself as pretty as possible for tonight since I was viewed at the freak show at school. I put on a tight dress and some leopard flats I stole from my mom's closet. I waited for Zim to arrive at my house since we decided to go together. It was half past 9pm when he came to my door.<p>

"You look…" He said, gulping, "…nice… heh heh!"

"Thank you," I giggled. He was getting better at giving me compliments.

We stood awkwardly in my doorway for a few seconds. He tugged on his collar; I could tell he was nervous to see me look better than I normally do. "Um, shall we?"

I grabbed his hand as we walked together towards Sara's house. It was convenient everyone who lived in this neighborhood was within walking distance from each other. When we arrived, it was pretty obvious which house was hers. It was the only house with all its lights on, and music was blaring out of it. Not to mention there were about 50 cars all leading up to the house.

The outside of the house was nuts, but once inside, it was complete ciaos. There were people (clearly wasted) dancing to some heinous rap music while other couples sat fondling each other on the couch. I was about ready to leave but I saw Zim making his way to the candy bowl. He stuffed his face full of chocolate, jellybeans, and gummy worms.

"This stuff used to make Zim sick, but now… Now it tastes DELICIOUS!" I could barely understand him with his mouth full of sugary candies.

"So did we come to the party so you could free load some candy?" I jokingly asked him.

"No, I thought we should go to this human party carnival because that's what worm babies do. You are a worm baby and just because you are in cahoots with an Irken doesn't mean you can't lead a normal life." He sounded so casual about it. He had no idea how thoughtful it was to come to this party just so I could try and be a normal teenager.

I smiled and through my arms around him, "I like you, a lot" I said. It was true.

He looked down at me and swallowed all the candy he stuffed in his mouth, "I like you too, Jenna, a lot" he said patting me on the head. It was a cute moment, until…

"Well, well, well. Apparently Sara didn't take the 'trash' out." I didn't have to turn around to see who it was, because I already knew it was Zita. Her voice was like the sound of nails on a chalk board: evil and unnecessary.

I let go of Zim to face her. She eyed me up and down. I knew I looked prettier than her because I didn't wear a scowl across my face, but I could tell she was judging me. I could see Zim tensing up, making fists at his sides, ready to defend me. I grabbed his arm so I could move us into the family room, away from her and the snack table.

"Can't think of a comeback? You're such a loser, Jenna! No one in their right mind would date you!" Zita began to laugh, thinking she was so clever. Zim lurched forward looking like he wanted to punch her face in.

"You can't hit a girl," I whispered to him. Zita stuck her tongue out at me and walked away.

"Why not?" he asked, "She deserves it! You are going to let her get away with that?"

"Well, I didn't want to start a fight and be known as the crazy new girl who decked Zita in the face at Sara's party," it was my only excuse. I would love to call her a few choice names and rip her ugly purple hair out, but I wanted to at least try and fit in this new town first.

Zim lowered his eyes and shook his head. "You care way too much about what people think of you," he said in a disappointed tone, "it's a shame. You're hiding your real feelings for fear these filthy weasels we call classmates won't accept you. And because you're afraid, you're letting Zita get away with being an inferior earth larva."

He was right. I dressed my nicest so I could try and impress these kids, and I forced myself to not rip Zita's eyes out for being a first class bitch. I felt ashamed that Zim pointed this out to me. I hope he knew that whenever we were together I was being my true self. "I just wanted to fit in to my new school," I muttered, not looking him in the eye.

"Zim knows how that is. That's all I tried to do when I first came to earth, but now that I'm here, I don't care what these miscreants think of me." I looked up at him to see him staring at me thoughtfully. "You shouldn't worry either, Jenna. You're better than these morons."

I smiled, "Thanks, Zim," it was nice that he tried to comfort me, and it worked. But I really did wonder, "Do you honestly not care what other kids think of you?"

"Are you challenging me?" He smirked.

I put my hands on my hips playfully, "Maybe I am!"

Zim was grinning, and raised an eyebrow. I knew he was thinking of something to prove this…

"What are you doing?" I asked, concerned.

He didn't respond. In fact, he completely ignored me and he made his way over to Sara's television set, I followed close behind. He kneeled down close to her media center and started messing with all the wires until eventually the music was completely off. The room full of our drunken peers let out a groan and there were some comments like "What's happening?" "What's Zim doing?". It was a few seconds until Zim stood up with what looked like a karaoke machine microphone. Oh… God…

"Attention stupid, stinking human cretins. You all know me, Zim, your normal human classmate. I wanted to—"

Someone interrupted, "ARE YOU GUNNA SING US A SONG?"

"SILENCE!" Zim yelled, "As I was saying, I wanted to prove to a very special creature I know that it doesn't matter what all of you imbeciles think, and that you all are as useless as my invading skills. I mean, um, on with the song!"

He pressed play, and I recognized the song immediately. It wasn't a romantic song, but my heart still skipped when I realized it was "You're Pretty Good Looking (for a girl)," by the White Stripes. I was curious to see how an alien could possibly sing this, but he did, in his own way.

He leaped in my direction, but landed on the couch so he was above everyone, just as he viewed himself. He turned to face me, and started yell-singing…

"Oh yeah you're pretty good lookin, for a human,  
>But your back is so broken.<br>And this feeling's still gonna linger on  
>until the year 2525 now…"<p>

I felt my cheeks burn as I stood facing him while he sung to me. People resumed dancing to the song Zim had playing and the others continued making out on the couch where Zim stood. I think everyone was either too intoxicated to care that Zim was singing to me, or if they were simply used to him bringing attention to himself. But he continued to sing, changing a few words to make it fit his and my relationship…

"Yeah you're pretty good looking for a worm baby,  
>Your eyes are wide open.<br>And your thoughts have been stolen by this Irken,  
>who took you out and brought you to this stupid, boring party!"<p>

"Lots of stink beasts in this world,  
>But I want to be your Irken.<br>To me that thought is sounding so absurd  
>and but now in my mind it seems to be workin.<br>Cause you're pretty good looking for a Jenna,  
>My future's wide open.<br>But this feeling's still gonna linger on,  
>until I know that you will join me on this couch right now!"<p>

He reached out his hand to pull me up onto the couch next to him, and the canoodling couple. Zim was right, I shouldn't care what these stupid kids think of me. I shouldn't hide who I am just to please them. I shoved my inhibitions out the window and started to sing along to the song,

"Yeah you're pretty good lookin,  
>Oh yeah!<br>You're pretty good lookin,  
>Yes you're pretty good lookin,<br>Oh yeah!  
>For [an Irken!]"<p>

Strangely, people cheered. They were all falling over wasted, and probably lost all their ability to decipher good singing from bad, but it was nice to get praised for doing something kind of idiotic. Zim bowed, and threw the microphone over his shoulder, hitting some kid in the head, but Zim paid no notice.

"The White Stripes probably wouldn't be too happy you changed the words of their song around in such an interesting way," I said as I stepped down from the couch, "but thank you, I really needed that."

Zim smiled and held out his arm, "I think it's time we leave this dump,"

"Agreed!" I said and linked my arm around his. We didn't get out the door when we were stopped by a furious looking Zita, holding a red plastic party cup.

"So, Zim, you like this garbage that tries to pass as female?" She looked over at me and took a sip from her cup. She was wobbling a bit.

"What's it to you?" He asked, skeptical of what was in her cup. I think he was afraid it was water. I knew it wasn't water, but some form of vodka since it was clear.

"You shouldn't be going after trash like her," Zita tried to be all seductive by lowering her eyelids, and right in front of me too, "You should be with a confident girl, like me." The bitch tried to put her arm around Zim but her wacked her out of the way, making her cup fly into the air, and splash onto both of us. I was disturbed by Zita trying to seduce my boyfriend… er… alien almost boyfriend, in front of me, but I was also soaked by her nasty alcoholic beverage. And happy Zim smacked her.

Zim, on the other hand was shrieking, "MY EYES! It burns!" I believed him because I heard sizzling. So water burns his skin, and… alcohol burns his eyes? "AGGHHH! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS WRETCHED EARTH WENCH!"

Zim started to stumble out the front door, smoke rising from his eyes. Luckily we were close to the exit so we wouldn't have trouble leaving… sorta. Zita was drunken crying trying to apologize as Zim kept shoving her out of the way. I tried to follow him out the door to take him home, but Dib stepped in front of me. I didn't even notice he was here. Has he been at the party the whole time?

"Jenna, I've been meaning to talk to you, this is important," he said, reeking of liquor. "I was waiting for an opportunitiez but you were leavinz and well, I need to tell you somethin importantz."

"I didn't know you were into the party scene," I commented, referring to his drunken state.

"Oh, trust me, I'm not. Someone, most likely a mischievous drink spiking phantom, poured it into my cupz while I wuzn't watching my soda."

"Right," I said, "you should be careful, but I gotta help—"

"Jenna, I must tell you this! Listen!" He grabbed ahold of my dress and pulled me closer. "Jenna, I am in love with you."

2 seconds earlier I was focused on getting to Zim as fast as I could, and getting Zita away from him. But this? Really? I took me by surprise.

I stared at him. This really had to happen now? "Dib, that's just the alcohol talking. You don't love me," I pushed his hand off my dress.

"You don't understand. You're the only person who came to me to ask about aliens without calling me crazy. You helped me fight off the ghost haunting the park! You're the first girl who hasn't looked at me like I'm insane. You understandz me."

I didn't know what to do. I was unsure if this was truly how he felt or if it was just the liquor talking, but I kept looking behind him to try and see where Zim was. "Dib, let's talk about this when you're sober, not now when someone, er, something spiked your drink." I tried to move around him but he stopped me by grabbing onto my arm.

"Then answer this question," he said, "you're falling in love with Zim, aren't you?"

I twisted my arm free, and replied with a simple "Yes," and I started to run out the door to catch up with Zim, who was crawling on the ground of the sidewalk. Zita, crying and sniveling, was trying to help him. He just swatted at her.

"Jenna! He's not what you think he is!" Dib shouted out after me, "If he had his way, he would've DESTROYED the Earth by now! He would've wiped out the ENTIRE human race! That's why he's here!"

I kept running towards Zim, trying to disregard what Dib just enlightened me on. I pushed Zita as hard as I could so she fell on her ass a few feet away from me. She was still crying. I left her sitting there so I could dash over to Zim.

"Zim, it's me, it's Jenna," I touched his hands and guided him up to a standing position. His eyes were completely burned up and smoking. "Are you going to be okay?" He looked horrible.

"Yes, yes, my eyes will heal just fine on their own. Stupid Earth and their stupid chemically engineered foul party liquids!" He kept muttering things about earth drinks being evil while I wrapped his arm around my shoulder so I could guide him home.

I could hear in the distance, "You know I'm not making this up, Jenna! Zim was sent here to destroy us!"

I didn't want to believe what Dib said. But this was no time to ask Zim if it was true. At least he couldn't hear Dib yelling at me, he was more focused on his eyes sizzling.

What if what Dib said was true? I mean, the kid was smashed (unintentionally), but what he said about Zim made sense… Was Zim really here to take over the planet? My Zim, the alien who sang a song to me at a party? Who stands up for me? Who _saved_ me? Zim isn't a monster. He can't be…

This party officially sucked.

* * *

><p><em>I noticed while I wrote this that I spelled Zita's name wrong in chapter 10… hehe oops. Well, I fixed it now.<em>  
><em>And not that it's important, but I based this off of a similar experience I had at a party once. Song and all :3 I thought it was cute... but yea. <em>

_I don't own "You're Pretty Good Lookin (For a Girl)" by the White Stripes._  
><em>I just changed the lyrics hehe<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated this as fast as I used to. I've been swamped with homework and things that I haven't had quiet time to sit and write. But thank you so much for the kind reviews! I take time to read every one so your words are important to me! Thanks for reading~_

* * *

><p>"FILTHY… WRETCHED… GAHHH!" Zim was flailing his free arm around while the other one was still wrapped around me for support. He was still full of angst during our short walk home because he spouted insults about both Zita and the 'foul party liquids' that burned his eyes.<p>

"We're almost to my house, Zim. You're going to be okay," I said trying to assure him he was safe and could calm down.

"Yes, well, I'm fine. Just being blinded temporarily is REALLY inconvenient. It's as if I can't see!" He shouted. He was so dramatic sometimes.

We arrived at my house soon enough for him since he stopped complaining once we got inside. The hardest part though was getting a 6 foot tall, blind alien up my stair case. He refused to rest downstairs on the couch because my parents bar was only a few feet from it. Zim made it clear he wanted to be as far away from alcohol (and water) as possible, so I brought him upstairs to my room.

"Your room is lovely," he said as I guided him to sit on my bed.

"Thanks! I didn't have a chance to clean it since—" I hadn't realized until it was too late that he was being completely sarcastic because he couldn't see, so I ended up making myself look stupid momentarily.

He simply laughed at me as I grabbed a pillow and smashed it over his head. "I may have forgotten you can't see at the moment, but I remember now. And I can still get back at you for this, and you'll never see it coming!" I teased.

"I'd like to see you try! My superior Irken senses will surely alert me if any harm is to come my way." He sounded so sure of himself, trying to make his race sound better than mine. I flicked him in the area where a nose would be.

"Ow!" he yelped, "That… that hurt!" he said rubbing the spot I flicked.

"If what you said was true, you're superior alien senses would've seen that coming. Who's the superior species now, huh?" I pestered him playfully and jumped on my bed, landing next to him.

"Zim would like to see your dirt baby race get burned in the eyes and then recover as rapidly as me!" He crossed his arms smugly because he knew he was right.

"Whatever!" I said, giving up. "Get rest so your 'mighty healing powers' can begin, oh superior Irken." For once, he noticed how sarcastic I was.

He smiled and tried to feel around to see where I was on the bed. He knew I was sitting next to him, but he didn't know exactly how close. I watched his hand as it felt around the bed until he touched my leg, and then he felt his way up my leg to my torso, getting dangerously close to my chest, which he just ended up grabbing anyway.

"You little perv!" I giggled as I pushed myself backwards and away from him on my bed to get closer to the headboard.

"That's all I wanted," he joked, "Now Zim must rest so his amazing eyes can restore themselves," He felt his way around my bed so he could lay down comfortably. He lay on his right side, facing the inside of the bed towards me with his eyes shut.

"Zim?" I asked. It looked like he was completely asleep already. He didn't respond to me in any way, so I assumed he was already out. I wasn't aware aliens could even sleep, unless this was some sort of hibernation mode he had. Whatever it was, he was fast asleep, looking the most peaceful I have ever seen him.

Finally having a moment of quiet let me think back to the things Dib had planted in my mind. The biggest concern on my mind was wondering if Zim really was here to take over the Earth and destroy all life that exists on this planet. Dib also revealed his feelings about me, whether they were real or not, I did not know. But if they are true, maybe he said this just to make Zim look bad so that he could look like the good guy? Or maybe he made it up and was just drunk babbling. I gazed down at Zim from where I sat on my bed next to him. He was so calm, and sweet looking from where I sat. His jet black hair was ruffed up a bit from the events that happened tonight, while his smooth skin glistened just as handsome as it ever has. How could someone I view as so perfect, have such horrible intentions? I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't. There was no way this guy who has done nothing but show his affection for me could have set out to abolish my world. Dib was wrong in my mind, just a liar. The alien I saw wasn't capable of such evil.

I repositioned my body so that I lay face to face with Zim. His left hand rested close enough to me that I grabbed onto it so I could hold it while I slept. I smiled as I closed my eyes; I was happy to be next to him because it felt so easy, so natural.

* * *

><p>I awoke to find Zim still lying in the postion I last saw him in, on his side facing me. I stared at him, my heart closed to the monster he could really be. The only Zim I saw was the kooky, funny, loud, perfect one. If he was so evil back then, he wasn't now. But if he really was sent here to destroy the Earth… that really would be a problem.<p>

I wiggled my hand out of his and slid off the bed as smoothly as I could so I wouldn't disturb him. Amazingly, he still didn't move. I noticed his eyes didn't look burned any longer and that they had healed. That was a relief. I ran into the bathroom to shower and clean myself up. Being the thoughtful girl I know myself to be, I even blew my hair dry so no water that was left in it could possibly get on Zim.

I came back into my room to find Zim sitting at my desk, hunched over.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as I walked over.

He sat up tall to uncover what he had been working on since he woke up, "I drew this for you!" he said, hanging me the piece of paper. I looked down to see a pair of stick figures, which I assumed was supposed to be me and him. He made himself green, and my skin was a bright shade of yellow. Even though it looked like a preschooler drew it, it was still precious to me.

"Thank you, it's lovely," I giggled and taped it up on my wall.

"Yes, I am amazing," He smirked, proudly looking at the picture he drew of us.

I just teasingly nudged his shoulder. Could this ego get any bigger?

"Well Jenna-human. I acknowledge you lead me to safety in a time of great need. The wretched Zita-beast will pay. As for right now, I must go back to my base, for I… um, well there's just something I have to do. Anyways, your act of kindness will not be forgotten!" Zim gently patted me on the head after giving me a quick kiss and he headed downstairs, out of my room.

He was leaving so abruptly. I ran out my room to the top of the stair well. He was opening my front door to leave when I yelled out, "Wait!" He turned around. "When will I see you again?" I didn't mean to sound desperate, I hope he didn't think so.

Zim did that ridiculous thinking face he does from time to time with his hand on his chin. "After school Monday!" he shouted, raising one arm in the air.

"Well it's only Saturday morning, we could have all weekend to see each other…" At the risk of sounding too clingy, I still asked what was on my mind, "is there a reason why you don't want to hang out this weekend?"

"No, no!" he said, running up the stairs, "No, Zim just… this is a bad weekend for me and Gir. Trust me? I'll see you later, promise." He pulled me close, and gently kissed me.

This was the sweet Zim that I loved. "Okay, okay. Sorry for freaking out," I kissed him again, and let him go so he could finally get home. I didn't want him to leave, but what could be so important for him and Gir this weekend? What was that bad?

After Zim left, I spent the rest of the day cleaning my house. My parents had called and said they'd be coming home for a few days, and requested that the house be spotless. It's as if they don't think of me as their child, but more of a house sitter. The only affection I was getting elsewhere was from Zim…

* * *

><p>Sunday came by extremely slow. I was clearly bored, and concerned about what Zim's 'bad weekend' has to do with. "I know!" I thought to myself, "I'll cheer him up!" Zim doesn't appear to like too many things, but he responds well to waffles. I whipped up a batch (with some dirt added to it especially for him and Gir) and decided to go drop them off at his base. It was the least I could do for him.<p>

I drove over to the familiar green house with crooked windows, and creepy gnomes, that believe it or not, don't creep me out anymore. I knocked on the door several times before Gir finally answered.

"HAI!" he screamed as he hugged my legs.

"Hello, Gir!" I said, "I made these waffles for you guys because—" I didn't get a chance to finish before the plate was ripped out of my hands by an excited Gir. I closed to door behind me and followed him into the dirty house.

Gir sat at the kitchen table and began to shove as many waffles as he could in his mouth. Good thing I made a lot. I sat down next to Gir, and asked, "Where's Zim?"

"Oh, it's the anniversary! Master doesn't come out of the lab almost all weekend this time of year," Gir managed to say through the waffles chunks he still hadn't chewed. "I usually watch the scary monkey show all by myself on the anniversary…"

"Wait, what anniversary…?" I asked, confused. The 'bad weekend' must mean the anniversary of… whatever they're hiding.

I'm not sure whether I asked too much, or Gir had realized he had said too much, because he put the waffles down with a blank stare, and immediately began to frantically scream.

"Gir! Gir, calm down!" I tried to comfort him, but it was no use. He just kept on screaming. "Shh! Shh!" Nothing I was doing was working. He screamed at the table for a few more seconds before getting up and running away to the toilet that was in the kitchen… what on earth…

Gir literally dove in, and I could still hear the yells as he got farther away. As I looked down, I realized it wasn't an actual toilet at all, but in fact, a tunnel. I leaned closer to try and see the bottom, but I leaned a little too close and fell in. I was too shocked to let out a scream, but I wanted to when I was spit out into a dark room.

It was almost completely dark, only lit by the light of sparks, at lights on the buttons of what looked like computers, except they weren't. I've never seen technology that looked quite like this. "Uh oh," I thought, "I must be in Zim's lab."

I noticed right away everything appeared to be broken, or damaged, hence the sparks. I got up to start walking around. I could hear voices, but none that I have heard before. It almost sounded like a recording. I followed the noise, and soon found it was coming off of a screen that gave off an exponential amount of light. And then, I noticed Zim. He was standing in front of it, watching intently. He leaned into what looked like a control panel, with his head hung downwards. He also wasn't wearing his disguise.

"Quiet Gir!" Zim barked, but did not move. I hadn't seen Gir to his left, sniveling and crying.

"But Master!" he whimpered, "I have to tell you—"

"SILENCE!" Zim yelled, angrier than the first time. I think Gir was trying to warn him he accidently mentioned the 'anniversary' thing. I stayed hidden behind some broken equipment, out of their sight. Gir remained shaking on the ground next to Zim's feet. "Gir…" Zim sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just… 8 years to the day... we discovered our so called 'trusted' and noble leaders—" He cut himself off by pounding a fist onto the control panel he stood in front of, restarting the recording I heard moments earlier.

A tall Irken with an evil grin appeared on the screen, with eyes glowing red. The recording had started in what appeared to be the middle of a conversation. The red eyed Irken began to say, "…because we knew you'd never amount to anything more than a failure. You managed to escape your first banishment, but this one is much more convenient for us. You see, you were never a part of Operation Doom 2; you only thought you were. We sent you to the opposite side of the universe so you'd remain out of our way, and it worked! You just don't seem to understand, Zim, that you aren't welcome home. You returning to Irk will result in your permanent end."

A purple eyed Irken appeared from behind him and said, "Yea! That means you'll be dead! Your mission to destroy Earth was a joke!" and they both began to laugh in unison.

The tall red Irken abruptly stopped laughing to finish off the video, "Do not come back, you are not welcome. The very planet you failed to destroy is now your new home! Goodbye Zim, happy trails!" and with that, the purple and red Irkens continued to laugh, but Zim paused the video once more.

Zim stood in front of the paused screen, cleary angry, and let of a sigh. I, however, couldn't have been more shocked. I stood trembling, out of fear, and out of sheer surprise. The guy I was falling in love with came here to destroy my people. I can't imagine if he succeeded… I wouldn't be here, my parents, my whole family… Dib was right. I started to back away from where I was, still slightly unaware of my body because this was a lot to take in, and I clumsily backed into a machine behind me, creating a loud bang of metal that echoed through the lab. I turned to see what I ran into, some sort of damaged microscope. I turned around to look in the direction I last saw Zim, but he wasn't there… He's looking for me.

I became overwhelmed with genuine fear. I was in a dark, mutilated room that I did not know how to escape, and I had witnessed something I undoubtedly was not supposed to. I looked around, but I didn't hear or see anyone. I tip-toed around the microscope I ran into, trying to find a way out, but unfortunately though, I was unable to navigate this place well since it was mostly destroyed.

I heard the clanging of metal legs, and I froze. Zim was near, but where… I knew he was going to be mad. I felt the tears welling up as I began to back up slowly. I had so many emotions going through me that I wanted to just crumble to the ground and give up, but I just backed up more and more until I bumped into to something… someone. I gasped and spun around.

Although the light was dim, I could make out Zim's shape, metal legs, and his glowing eyes. He towered over me, standing still as a statue, eyes narrowed at me. I wanted to apologize for stumbling into a place I shouldn't have been, but no words came out.

He grabbed ahold of my upper arms with a firm grip, and in a low voice asked, "How much did you hear?"

I only continued to sob, tears rolling down my face. I didn't want to tell him I heard everything, because I didn't want to know everything. I loved him, but he came to destroy the Earth… He wanted to wipe out all humans… how can I forgive that? I just hung my head and wept.

Zim shook me once, and repeated himself; this time, with more rage. "How much did you hear!"

I looked up at him, my face wet with tears. I shoved his arms off me and shouted at him, "EVERYTHING!" I cried even harder. "I heard… everything…" I saw Gir slowly walk up and tug on my sleeve, looking up at me with sad eyes.

"Jenna," Zim began in a firm tone, "I can explain all this. I'm not who they thought I was. I—"

"Stop," I interrupted, "Dib was right about you, you really are a monster."

He eyes softened, and began to well up with… tears? Apparently aliens can cry, just like humans…

"No," he said, "no I'm not a monster anymore! I'm not like that anymore! You saw the being I am! Who Zim wants to be! I'm not a monster… Don't listen to Dib…" he began to weep, but looked confused as he wiped the tears away. "Zim never cries… I've never cried… Jenna…" He looked up at me, as if he needed my help. "Please… believe me!"

I wanted to. I wanted to trust him so badly. But I simply could not. I heard for myself what he was sent to this planet to do, and couldn't handle it. I took his hands into mine, and said, "You came here to terminate all life, to wipe out my people, my home… I'm sorry, but I just can't be with you…" I couldn't even look into his eyes. I tried to let go, but he held onto my hands tight.

"No," he said shaking his head. "No, no, no, no, NO! You can't do this… You've been with me! You know I don't want to harm humans anymore! You know who I am… Jenna, don't…" He was crying. Genuine tears rolled down his face. His face worried, and eyes gazing up at me, he begged me not to leave.

"You have to let me go," I said, tugging at my arms. He released me, but fell to his knees on the ground.

"You don't believe me," he cried as his upper body lowered to rest with his hands on the ground.

"I know what I heard, and I can't handle it." I kneeled down in front of him, and put my hand on his cheek. He put his hand over mine and held it tight.

"Don't leave me, Jenna," he asked one more time.

It only made me cry more. "I just can't trust you," I said softly, "But you should know… I do love you… It's just not enough for me to ignore the monster that you are."

"I'm no monster…" he said in a weak voice.

I stood up, and turned to the little robot. "Gir," I said in a shaky voice, "Can you guide me out of here?"

His antenna lowered, and he glanced over at Zim. "Um," Gir said nervously, his little hands held up to his chest, "okay."

He led me through the darkness to an elevator. I stepped inside and turned so that I was facing the lab. It was so demolished that it only looked like a junk yard. I could still see Zim kneeling on the ground. I closed my eyes tight as the elevator doors closed.

"I wish I never slipped." I said aloud.

"My master always comes down here on the anniversary we were banished to Earth forever," Gir spoke quietly, "He doesn't want to destroy humans anymore though. That part is true."

"It doesn't change the fact he still tried to," I said bitterly.

Gir was silent the rest of the way up. I stepped out of the elevator and quickly made my way to the front door. "Wait," shrieked Gir's high pitched voice. He ran over to hug my legs, "we can still be friends, right Jenna?"

"Of course, Gir." I patted him on the head.

"My master wouldn't hurt anyone anymore. He's changed. I promise." Gir looked up at me with hopeful eyes.

I smiled down at him, and turned to leave. This time, the gnomes didn't follow me as I left.

I got in my car to drive home, all the while thinking, if I never fell into his lab, I wouldn't have found out what Zim's previous intentions were, and I wouldn't have changed the way I viewed him. I love him, and that won't change. But only time can tell, I suppose, if Zim is telling the truth. If he means what he said, Earth is safe, and I should have nothing to worry about. It's a tough promise to prove, but if he and I are meant to be, I'll know that soon enough.

* * *

><p><em>I have a plan, do not worry! I'll try and update soon, it's just difficult. Thanks for taking the time to read this! <em>

_If you're extremely bored, look me up on Deviant Art, same name (JennaBee771). I have an album of like 3 fanfic related drawings... but they are in pencil so... whatever. Anyways, enjoy ~_


	13. Chapter 13

_SO sorry about the confusion I created with chapter 12! I spaced and forgot that one section, but hopefully all is cleared up now and that chapter makes more sense. And I deleted that author note I posted so we can all forget how absent minded I am! ^^ Anyway, I thought I'd try something different and write this chapter from Zim's point of view on this whole thing. Hope you like it, enjoy ~_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Zim's POV<span>**

I saw her leaving but I didn't want her to go. She wouldn't even look at me as the elevator door closed as she and Gir had left me alone in my lab. Of all weekends, why did she need to see me on this one?

It had been 8 years since I found out my tallest took me for a fool and sent me to this filthy planet made of dirt. I didn't know my mission was all a complete waste of time, and only a plan my tallest used to banish me, again. Too many times have I stood and watched the recording I saved of my Tallest telling me I was nothing but a joke to them... All those years ago, I thought being stranded here was the worst thing that could've happend to me, but that began to change when she came into my life…

I still sat hunched over on the ground as these stupid tears rolled down my face. I never experienced this emotion before, mostly because no one has ever broken my 'heart', so to speak, before. I only felt rage when I found of my mission was a sham, which is why I destroyed me base. What Irken needs a base if he is not INVADING anything? I could not stand the embarrassment of being a fake invader, so the lab had to go.

Over the years, Earth stopped looking like a wretched mass of wasted space; it actually became my home. I figured I could stand to live among this species undetected for the rest of my life. I gave up on bothering Dib, I blended in (for the most part), until Jenna came into my world.

I didn't understand at first how I could feel this unfamiliar feeling of "affection" towards one of the humans. But she's different, and saw me not as an alien to expose and become famous off of (DIB!) but she saw me as a friend, and someone worth spending her time with. I can't let her go, I won't.

I stood up and retracted my metal legs. I realized, she did go… she left me. The only decent human I've met now thinks of me as nothing more than a monster. I tried to show her I'm no longer that way! I would never hurt her, and Earth _is_ my home now; Zim no longer feels the burning urge to destroy this planet.

This overwhelming anger welled up inside me. I lost the perfect girl, I lost my mission, and now I have absolutely nothing. I clenched my fists tightly as I fought not to lose control again, but I just couldn't. I opened my PAK and let my metal legs start shredding whatever was in front of us. I felt the blind rage take over me as I ripped up already broken machinery from the ground and throw it across the room. Control panels were stabbed, computer screens shattered… nothing went unbroken.

I don't recall how I ended up near the elevator, but I decided it would be a good place to stop my rampage. I looked around to see sparks flying and smoke rising from smashed Irken machines. What have I done? I made even more of a mess than before. I'm just a failure; I ruin everything! I yelled an agonized cry as I turned and punched yet another hole in my wall. I covered my face with my hands as I walked into the only working piece of technology left in my lab, the elevator. As I pushed the up button, I saw my knuckles were cut up and bloody. I didn't even notice I had hurt myself in the process…

I stepped out of the elevator and into the main level of my base. It was as if my eyes had been opened for the first time to the disaster I created here. I saw Gir silently sitting on the kitchen table holding a piece of what looked like waffle.

"Gir, what are you doing?" I asked as I walked towards him.

He flinched as he looked at me, "Master, you're hurt!" and he ran over to my side and grabbed ahold of my bleeding hands.

"Nevermind me Gir, I asked you what you were doing sitting all quietly on the table like that," I knew I sounded angry and aggressive, but Gir was up to something, and I didn't like that.

"It was the last piece of waffle I could find of the batch Jenna made us," he paused to see if this would upset me more, but he continued when he saw I was still calm enough to listen, "…and I wanted to keep it because… well because I don't think she'll be coming to visit us anymore after... well I want to remember her… with this!" He held up the tiny chunk of waffle he had been clutching when I found him.

"Jenna made us waffles?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, master. She came by because she remembered you said something about our bad weekend and was checking in on you." He smiled up at me as if he thought I would consider this good news. It only angered me even more. Gir saw I had clenched my fists again, and he began to back away from me, expecting a bad reaction.

I lunged over at him and snatched the waffle piece out of his grip. I hadn't known the reason she had been over, and it was only to make sure I was alright; she wasn't trying to snoop around my lab. I was so wrong to yell at her… she found out my secret, and I couldn't handle the fact that's what caused her to leave me. I felt unworthy of anyone's time, or affection. Especially hers… Irkens aren't meant to love or be loved by anyone. These pointless emotions made me feel so… human.

I looked down at the piece of waffle Gir had found. All it represented was my loss and my inability to have normal interactions with anyone, or show Jenna how much I cared for her. I clenched my fist and squished it into nothing more than garbage. Gir let out a yelp and stared up at me with sad eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" I shouted at him. Uncomfortable and angry, I stomped out of the kitchen, dropping the smashed waffle on the ground. I had nothing to do but sit on the couch and, well, pout. Gir tip-toed over to the couch to sit next to me. I had clearly scared him with my unstable emotions.

"Sorry I yelled at you," I said, "I haven't had a very good day." That was an understatement.

"Forgiven, my lord!" Gir saluted, "But I have an idea!"

"An idea to… what?" I wasn't very interested to hear his thought because most of the time anything that comes out of his mouth doesn't make any sense.

"An idea to get Jenna back!" he squealed.

I didn't move my head, but shifted my eyes to gaze in his direction, "Well, you have my attention."

Gir cleared his throat and said, "Jenna is upset at you, right? Well… make her un-upset!"

I had almost thought he would have legitimately advice. "Right." I stood up and started to walk away as I said, "thanks for the advice Gir, it was NOT HELPFUL AT ALL!" I really need to work on controlling the volume of my voice, but I was getting a hang of this sarcasm thing Jenna likes to use on me. Jenna...

"Master, you upset her because she found out about our mission… So show her we are staying on earth, for good! Eeeehheee!" Gir was proud of himself for solving a problem.

My little robot minion was onto something… His ideas and actions are questionable 99% of the time, but for once, he proved himself useful to me. "Gir!" I screamed, "you're a GENIUS!"

Gir stuck his tongue out and smiled at me, "Imma go play with a pig!" he said, and ran out the front door.

Well, he was more or less a genius. But he had given me a most brilliant idea in order to resolve my conflict with my human love pig. In order to make her believe I had no intention of destroying her home planet, I know I had to show her… but what on Earth could I do to show her I was staying on Earth for the rest of my years? I sat on the ground contemplating this for what felt like hours… I had no inspirations, no ideas, no help… I only had the dirt and grime that covered my house. Only the torn wallpaper and plywood scattered around the floor…

And then it hit me! I need to restore my base! If I cleaned up this house to its rightful state of clean and comfort, she would then see I had intentions of staying on this planet for a long, long time if my house was newly fixed up! Why destroy a planet when I would have just repaired my base! She would have to believe me!

I stood up and looked around… I had much work to do, so Invader Zim, signing off! And human, banished Zim, reporting for clean up duty!

INGENIUS!

* * *

><p><em>Well I had to try something different. It was fun after writing a 5 page essay on a most un-enjoyable topic...<em>  
><em>Hope everyone had an awesome Halloween!<em>


	14. Chapter 14

_This is a long chapter... hope that is okay ^^ thank you for the reviews! You are very kind readers._

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of my Sunday lying in my bed, crying. Everything I thought I knew about Zim turned out to be some form of a lie. Sure he was sweet to me and had done nothing prior to me finding out his secret that would make me think he would destroy the world… Yes, he is an alien so that should have been a red flag right there. I just had to be my stupid self and believe he had a good side. Typical Jenna move; oblivious and in denial about seeing the bad in someone. I do believe everyone has a good side, human, alien, or otherwise…<p>

* * *

><p>Come Monday, I was dreading school. I contemplated not even going because the thought of running into Zim was like the idea of getting a tooth pulled. It would just be too painful for me. Not to mention Dib, I haven't seen him since the party we went to on Friday. What a fantastic day this will be… not.<p>

I unwillingly pulled myself out of bed to start getting ready for school. A dreadful day awaited me so I chose clothes that would help me blend into the crowds: jeans and a hoodie. I really didn't want to be spotted by anyone, especially Dib or Zim. Unfortunately, I had classes with them both.

I drove into the parking lot only to see a crowd of people I truly could have bared not to see. Zita and Sara were standing near the entrance of school, right where I needed to walk by to get to class. Dib and Gaz weren't too far off from them either. At least I didn't spot Zim.

I shoved my long hair into my sweatshirt and pulled the hood over my head so I would hopefully go unnoticed. I kept my head down as I walked past Dib and Gaz, but…

"Jenna!" yelled a voice. How could he spot me? I turned around to see Dib coming towards me with a smile. Was he… soaking wet?

"What happened to you?" I asked him. I glanced behind him to see Gaz walking away with her game slave.

"Good morning to you, too!" He joked, "And Sara dumped her water bottle on me a few minutes ago." He didn't even seem fazed by it because he was still smiling.

"But… why?" I mean seriously, clarification would be nice.

"Well remember how I mentioned to you that a ghost spiked my drink at Sara's house? I did some research on if anyone died in the house and apparently it was a man who worked in a brew factory and he died of liver problems! Go figure right? This meant I was right about what happened to my drink and I brought this information to Sara's attention the next day and she just closed the door in my face. And this morning I asked if I could place cameras around her house to spy on this mischievous ghost and that's when she dumped the water on my head." He didn't even run out of breath explaining that story. Not to mention, the water that was dumped on his head had no effect on his wild and crazy hair; it remained in every direction.

I just stared at him. Ghosts. Aliens. I've had enough. At least he wasn't bringing up the other thing he had told me at the party.

"Oh, and one more thing Jenna," he said looking down at the ground, "I wanted to apologize for what I told you at the party… you know."

Great, just when I thought I was in the clear on this topic. "Dib, it's fine, I just really want to forget—"

"No, it's not fine." He interrupted. "I made a mistake telling you how I feel when you're taken by… 'him'". He scowled when he had to say 'him'.

I looked down at my feet, and sighed, "No, no I'm not," I paused for a moment before I continued, "You were right about him, Dib. Everything you told me about him."

He looked surprised. Shocked, even. I held in the tears that tried to escape. Dib didn't know what to do, I could see it in his face. I bet he rarely heard the words 'Dib, you're right'. Throw an emotionally unstable girl in the mix and you get one dumb founded guy.

Before I knew what I was doing, I threw my arms around Dib. I needed a hug so badly… From being home alone, ending things with Zim, and anticipating the wrath of Zita I'll probably receive in class, I needed some friendly contact with the only person in this town who has been completely honest with me.

He gently hugged me back. It felt awkward at first because I haven't hugged him before, but special circumstances... "You realized why he's here, didn't you? You found out for yourself." Dib said in a quiet voice.

"I don't want to talk about it." I muttered, still holding onto him.

The bell rang as our classmates scurried off to their classes. I remained attached to Dib, not even remembering school was about to start. My mind was still blurry.

"Jenna, I hate to end this hug, but… we do have a class to get to." He said.

"Oh," I pulled apart rather quickly and stood an awkward 3 feet away from him. "Right, let's go to American History then." I stared at the ground all the way to class so there was no way Zita could spot me on the way. I felt Dib's concerned eyes watching me, anticipating tears to burst out of me at any moment.

Ms. Bitters was sitting at her desk when Dib and I walked in. We took our usual seats near the window when I heard a voice behind us say, "They're late Ms. Bitters! Don't they deserve to get a late slip?"

I recognized that voice all too well now. "Excellent, Zita. And yes they sure do," Ms. Bitters said happily. She walked over to Dib and I, handing us each a late slip. "One more of these for you children and you'll have an extra project to do for this class." I turned around to see Zita smiling and waving at me. The bitch got me this time, but I don't want to give her anymore opportunities to ruin my day. I have to avoid her better.

Class went by rather slow. I felt grateful to have Dib next to me. He was the only one who understood what was going through my mind. Not too many other girls have to worry about their boyfriends being an alien from a different galaxy who sought out to extinguish all life on Earth. Well, I assumed it wasn't too common, hah.

I survived math class better than I had expected. I managed to snag a seat in the very back of class so Zita couldn't throw things at me without turning around. I actually got to learn something in the class today. But as soon as break came, I panicked because I didn't want to run into Zim yet. I had nothing to say to him. When the bell rang, I ran straight for the girls bathroom. I planned to hide in there for as long as I could until my next class started… with Zim.

Luckily there was no one in the bathrooms yet so I got to hide in the handicap stall. I sank to the floor and put my head on my knees. I felt like such a loser being the kid who hides in the bathroom trying to avoid everyone. I heard someone else enter the bathroom, but I paid no attention until…

"Jenna! I'm so glad I found you!" said a male voice.

I lifted my head up to see Zim smiling over the top of the stall door. I wanted to laugh at this comical moment, but I was still too upset at him to react pleasantly.

"What are you doing in the girls bathroom, Zim?" I shouted as I stood up and pushed the stall door open. His feet were on the door so he had fully climbed on the door to speak to me. "But more importantly how did you find me?"

"Well, Zim followed you, of course," he explained very a-matter-of-factly.

I twisted my face into a disturbed expression and began to push him out of the bathroom and back into the hallway. Tons of kids were walking by, but no one seemed to notice Zim entering or leaving the girls bathroom.

"That's creepy! You're creepy, Zim," I said half joking, half serious once we were in the hallway.

"I know I am… but I didn't follow you to demonstrate my superior creeping talents. Zim has something to tell you, err show you!" he seemed nervous while he said this.

"Whatever you want to show me, I'm not interested. Besides we need to get to class," I started walking to our astronomy class when he grabbed my arm.

"Please? It's important, and good," he begged, "I promise."

I looked into those big blue eyes. They appeared so genuinely distraught over our fight. I didn't want him to let me go, but how could I forgive him just yet… I yanked my arm out of his grip. "Fine," I said, "what is it?"

"You have to come to the base after school. Zim needs to show you something." His eyes pleaded with mine.

"I'll think about it," I said, and began to walk to class. Zim lingered close behind, sensing I was still upset.

I sat down my usual seat, and Zim remained in the seat next to me. I wanted to tell him to find another desk, but part of me still wanted him close by. I couldn't help that I still had feelings for this narcissistic monster.

"Okay class, I have a special assignment for you," said our teacher Mr. Burns, "We are going to start our project on the galaxy, and whether intelligent life exists beyond the stars!"

My head made a loud thump as I slammed it against my desk. Really? This assignment? Zim started laughing out loud either at me, or the assignment.

"Of course life exists on other planets, you fool! Pretty much all other life forms are 10 times smarter than you Earth dwellers!" Zim remarked.

"Well that's the point of this assignment," explained Mr. Burns, "Research your facts from the text book, explain why or why not you believe there to be more life out there than just Earth. Is the universe too big, too small for more life forms to exist, etc. And ahh Jenna and Zim, you are my first pair, since you'll be working in pairs with the person next to you! Also, don't call your teachers fools, Zim."

Zim saluted Mr. Burns and took the assignment paper he was handing out.

"Of all assignments, we are presented with this one," I pouted, "And lucky for me, we get to work together."

"That's that _sarcasm_ you like to use, isn't it," Zim observed flatly.

"You're catching on," I said.

"So class, this isn't due for until a week from today," yelled Mr. Burns, "so don't rush your project. I also expect you and your partner to give a presentation on your discoveries and opinions. I want only factual evidence, no made up stories about how you know an alien and he let you fly in his ship."

Zim and I looked at each other and laughed. Oh, the irony. It made me sad that we could still laugh together, but it doesn't change the fact why he's here on Earth…

Astronomy went by rather fast after the teacher put in a movie about the big bang theory. And then health class went by even faster. The teacher showed us slides of stds on human genitals and it nearly caused Zim to throw up. He gagged the whole time. I tried not to laugh at his pain, but the facial expressions that kid could make… priceless.

"Please tell me you don't have those…" Zim gagged a bit, "those things… on or near you?"

"Hahaha, no Zim, I don't." I smiled, amused. "Besides, it would be impossible for me to have a std, trust me."

"Well, how?" he asked, stupidly, as we walked out of class.

"Because Zim, I haven't had any sort of sex with anyone, that's how." I didn't like admitting that to him, but admitting to being a virgin was better than having to say you have a std.

"You haven't?" Zim sounded surprised.

I just stared at him, my face saying it all.

"Right… I was just wondering because I haven't either…" he shrugged, looking at the ground.

I felt a wave of relief come over me, but I felt stupid for even caring because I didn't want to be in a relationship with an alien who planned on (indirectly) killing me at one point in his life. If this is me getting Zim out of my life, I'm doing a horrible job.

"Well, good for you Zim, then you'll hopefully never catch herpes. I'm going to go eat lunch." I spoke really fast and abruptly as I walked off without him. I'm so weird! Ugh!

"Okay! I won't get herpes!" he shouted back at me. I know people heard him, so I cringed as I walked into the cafeteria. Once inside, I saw some arms waving at me, which Dib was inviting me over to his table. It beat eating lunch by myself or suffering through a lunch with Zim, the earth hater.

"Hey you guys," I said as I sat down next to Dib, and Gaz was on the other side of us. She grunted at me, not looking up from her Game Slave.

"I figured you should sit with us, considering…" Dib dragged on, unsure if it was still a touchy subject to talk about Zim.

It was. "Yea, thanks." I mumbled, "Beats eating alone." I took out my sandwich and started to eat. I didn't feel weird eating real food with Dib and Gaz, since they ate actual meals, too. Unlike someone else and his soapy waffles…

Speak of the devil, I saw him walk in the cafeteria… with Zita! She was hanging on his arm blabbling about God knows what. At least Zim look un-amused, but he's hanging out with her already? I just ended things with him yesterday! I turned away to stare at my sandwich. Suddenly, I wasn't so hungry. Dib must have noticed because he said, "Don't worry about him, he isn't worth your time."

I disagreed with that… Even though I couldn't imagine myself with someone I don't trust, my heart still belonged to him…

I was so happy when the bell rang so I could remove myself from that awkward conversation and the image of Zita and Zim sitting together. I just focused on my next classes that way I could get through the day in peace. It was only an October Monday, and I was ready for summer vacation.

I had never been so glad to see my car in the lot. It meant I got to go home, forget about this horrible day, and go to sleep.

"Jenna! Wait don't leave yet!" Zim shouted. That voice is so distinguishable from the others.

I had almost forgot. "Okay, Zim, I'll humor you. Show me whatever it is you want to show me, and then I'll be on my way."

He smiled, "Excellent! But uh, it's at my base. So… can I—"

"Yes, I'll give you a ride. Get in," It's not like I was trying to be rude, but given the situation, I didn't know how to act. "Or, Zita could give you a ride."

"Ehhh?" Zim sounded confused.

Ew, I didn't want to become 'that girl'. The one who gets angry at small insignificant issues. I had bigger problems to worry about with Zim. "Nevermind," I said.

When we got to his house, Zim got out of the car and ran over to me so that we were face to face. "It's a surprise, remember? No peeking," he said as he covered my eyes with his hands.

I let out an irritated sigh; it's not like this day can get much worse, so I might as well play along with whatever he's trying to show to me.

I was gently guided by Zim up the pathway and onto his doorstep. He yelled at Gir to open the door, as I was led inside. I could tell right away the place smelled better, almost like paint, but I was unsure of what this meant.

I heard Zim step around me so now he stood at my side. "Are you ready?" he asked.

As soon as I nodded, he released his hands that covered my eyes. At first I was unsure if I was even in the right house. I know he led me into the correct place, but it was literally unrecognizable. No torn wallpaper, boards, dirt, nails, wood, or garbage was to be found. The floors had been replaced, the walls painted, and pictures had been hung. It looked like an actual home. I turned to give him a smile to show him I was thoroughly impressed, and honestly speechless. I gasped at the new sofa that had been placed in the living room. I swept my figure across a new table in the room, no dust. The room was even brighter. New curtains had been put up where boards used to be. I was stunned.

"There's more," he said as he walked into towards the kitchen. I followed him in disbelief. I think that was a flat screen I walked by in the living room. But wow, the kitchen had a brand new table (not the old dirty one Zim had flipped over when I first spoke to him in here), and all new cabinets had been put in. I also noticed the mysterious toilet that was in the kitchen had been removed. Can't say I'll miss that.

"Zim this is…" I couldn't even finish my sentence. His base now looked like a beautiful human home. He smiled at me, clearly pleased at my approval of what he had done.

He put his arm behind his head nervously, "So you like it?"

"Like it? It's stunning. This place looks like a passable human home now," I looked in his eyes which still gleamed at me, "I hope you and Gir take good care of this place,"

"Well it's for you too!" he exclaimed.

My heart sank. I tried to look up at him but my eyes just couldn't meet his. "Zim…" I sighed.

"Wait, wait! Before you say anything, I wanted to explain," he said. "Well, Zim understands why you have concerns about me and what I hid from you, but that's why I did this!"

"You cleaned up your house to show me that I shouldn't be worried? I don't get it," I shook my head.

"Don't you see?" Zim began, "I restored my base, it's livable now! I did this to show you I'm not going anywhere. Why would I destroy a world that I just fixed my base on? See? I'm staying on Earth and I won't destroy it! Now we can be together again because you don't have to worry anymore," he smiled at me because he truly believed this would fix everything.

"Zim, that's not how this works…" I shrugged. I saw his face slowly shift from a grin to a frown. "You can't just fix up your base and expect it to solve the biggest and only problem I have with you. I mean, it's lovely here now, but it doesn't change what you originally came to Earth for."

"But, I… but it's… everything is fixed now!" He stammered. He placed one of his hands on his eyes. I could see he was confused about why this didn't work out the way he expected.

"Look," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder, "I appreciate the work you put in to fixing your base, but…" I paused, staring at the floor, "it isn't enough,"

"Isn't enough?" He shouted, "Isn't enough? Gir and I worked all night on this for you! To show you we are different, we're good people…creatures… whatever! We aren't monsters!" He shrugged my arm off his shoulder and walked a ways behind me back into the living room. "If this isn't enough, what do I have to do to prove to you I'm not dangerous? How can I prove to you I only want to be with you? You're the only thing that makes this filthy planet worth it to me!"

"I don't know! I don't know!" I cried covering my eyes with my hands.

"Well think of something!" he yelled back at me, "Zim refuses to lose you over something that should no longer be a concern!"

I started to run for the front door, "There's nothing you can do," my voice started to shake. I really didn't want to start crying again, not here.

"So you just don't want to be with me?" he asked.

"No! No that isn't it! I want to be with you… it's just…" my voice faded as I choked on my words.

"You're scared of what I'll do," he said, "I'm different than I was, this isn't a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" I repeated, "Not a big deal that you wanted to blow up the only planet that my people could call home?"

"That was a long time ago!" he roared. I could tell he was getting frustrated at me. His eyes flickered as he scowled. I hadn't noticed Gir was standing near us the whole time, but he started to back away once he saw Zim's anger was building up. It only took 3 seconds for Zim to let out a frustrated growl and to swing his arm, punching a fresh hole in the wall. I wasn't scared, but I backed up. I only felt guilty for unintentionally confusing him. I had to set things straight.

"Until you do something that shows me you aren't leaving Earth for a very long time and you have no intentions of destroying it, we can't be together," I said, "but when that day comes that I know I can trust you, I know I can be with you again."

He flashed his eyes at me, "How am I supposed to do that?"

"If I matter to you as much as you let on, you'll find a way," I hated leaving things like that, but it was the only way. I couldn't lead him on, and I couldn't kid myself I could be with him unless I can see he's really changed.

I reluctantly walked myself to my car where once I got in, all the tears I had been holding in started pouring out. I knew I did the right thing… I just hope Zim can prove to me it's safe to be with him. Until that time comes, I'll wait for him.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<br>Oh, and maybe this is a good time to tell you all I'm going to Invadercon:Doomcon in 2012! YESSS  
>Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter~ <em>


	15. Chapter 15

_I'm SO SORRY I haven't updated! Gahhh I've been super busy... hopefully I'll be better because I'm excited to write the next chapter o.o_

_~Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since I had spoken to Zim. The last conversation we had replayed in my mind over and over… He begged me to believe that he has good in him and I didn't even give him a chance to explain. I tried to remind myself I made the right decision to distance myself and end the relationship I barely let grow, but I found myself constantly questioning my choice.<p>

Zim hadn't been at school for about a week now, and I knew it was because of me. I sat in health and astronomy class with an empty seat next to me; it's where Zim should've been. In fact, the seats next to me were always left empty. Turns out, Zita had been telling the entire school I put out for just about any guy and I have now been deemed the school whore. Ironically though, I still haven't slept with a guy. Regardless, no girl wants to be friends with me, and all guys ask me to do "favors" for them, but no one can stand to talk to me. I am quite literally, the outcast. I often eat my lunch in the girls' bathroom to avoid people throwing things at me in the cafeteria.

Dib, however, was the only person who would wave at me and acknowledge I have feelings. He knew a thing or two about being ostracized by your peers so he would always invite me to have lunch with him and Gaz, but I decided being out in the open as a target for items to be thrown at wasn't appealing.

"When are you going to stop listening to what people are saying about you and just try and make friends?" Dib asked me on the way to our history class Thursday morning.

I thought for a moment. It was hard to clarify that I felt defeated and trying to explain myself to these people wouldn't fix anything; they will all continue to listen to Zita. "Well," I said, "I don't see the point."

"I know you better than to believe what these kids are saying about you," Dib began as he opened the door for us to head into class, "but I'm confused why you just take it, you literally do nothing to fight back. You _never _defend yourself."

I couldn't deny it, Dib was right. I wanted to fit in to this new skool but unfortunately that wasn't in the cards I was dealt. I chose Zim, the secret love of Zita, and I have to deal with the way my reputation played out… however, I feel a welling desire to rip her hair out every time she stared me down.

"Trust me, Dib, I want to punch Zita in the face for making the whole skool hate me just because she liked Zim first, but…" I couldn't think of a reason why I shouldn't. What would happened? I'd get suspended and I'd get a day that I was forced to stay away from all these idiots? They'd make up more rumors about me? It actually didn't matter.

Dib smiled and shrugged at me. "Maybe it's time to defend yourself and finally get what you want," he explained, "I actually need to listen to my own advice…" his voice faded as the bell rang for class to start so I didn't have a chance to ask him what he was talking about. I had a weird feeling I understood what, or _who_, he was talking about, though, so I sunk into my seat.

I sat through class zoning in and out of Mrs. Bitter's lecture about stuff I really didn't care about. I thought of Zim the entire time… I wondered where he was, what he was doing, if he gave up… or if he was actually trying to think of a way to prove to me that he's not a monster. After all, it's really all I wanted. I need a magic wand to be waved and cure my insecurities about trusting him. The entire time I sat daydreaming of Zim, I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. I would look over at Dib who would try and play it off as if we just accidently made eye contact and he really wasn't staring at me, but I knew what he was really doing. He had daydreams of his own.

I was getting my lunch out of my locker and about to head into the girls' bathroom, like usual, when Dib approached me.

"Hey," I said, giving him a small smile.

"I was wondering if you wanted to eat with Gaz and I today?" Dib asked.

"You ask me every day," I stated, "and every day I say—"

"I know, I know," he interrupted, "but remember what I said this morning? You have me and Gaz to defend you if anyone tries to say anything mean to you."

I thought for a moment… Maybe it is time I stop hiding and stop being a wuss. "You know what, I think I'll join you today!" I smiled and linked arms with Dib as we walked into the cafeteria together.

"Hi Gaz," I said as I sat down next to her at a table. Dib sat down across from us.

"Hi." She muttered in a very bored tone. I learned not to take it personally because Gaz seems to ignore everyone anyway.

I looked up at Dib who was smiling at me as he ate his sandwich. I grinned back and began to eat my lunch. So far so good, no one has thrown anything or said anything to me.

"So the whore eats?" said a slimy voice. I spoke too soon. I turned around to see Zita approaching our table from behind. "I'm surprised you're eating a sandwich, Jenna. Aren't most of the things you eat in the shape of, I don't know, a hot dog?" By this time a few people had heard her and started to laugh. It even caused Gaz to look up from her game slave. She wasn't laughing, but probably was surprised I wasn't saying anything to defend myself. Both she and Dib were giving me the same look. I just kept my head down.

Zita walked around the table so she was facing me and put her face very close to mine, and whispered, "I have this whole school wrapped around my finger. Anything I tell them about you, they believe. And soon enough, Zim will be mine and all you'll be able to do, is sit and watch… because let's face it, that's all you've been doing." I raised my eyes to hers and saw she made a smirk at me. "What are you going to do, Jenna?" she said raising her voice so the rest of her audience could hear her again, "Yea, that's what I thought, nothing." She turned around laughing as some other girls followed her.

I sat in my seat, filling up with rage. My blood boiling, I couldn't take it anymore. She made the entire student body hate me for no reason other than she wanted them to. Before I knew it, I was following Dib's advice… err to a point.

I got up from my seat as Zita was walking away. I lept towards her and grabbed a hold of the top her spikey purple hair and yanked her down to the ground. She was starting to shriek and cry as people gathered around us on the cafeteria floor. I threw her to the ground on her back so I sat on her stomach and began to claw ferociously at her face. I've never been in a physical fight with anyone before so I was unsure of what to do. I just know I had her pinned and she was in pain. People around us were cheering and yelling, and no one pulled us apart, so I continued to claw and swing punches at Zita's face. I was in the middle of a swing when I felt someone grab my arm and pull me off of my tormentor.

"I'm not done with her yet, let me go!" I yelled. I managed to break free of the person's grasp and I grabbed a hold of Zita's top. The person who had pulled me off of her, which I found out was Gaz, pulled me back once more, causing Zita's top that I was holding onto to rip off. I stood still with Zita's blouse in my hand, and Gaz holding onto my arm. There was a silence in the crowd around us before a roar of laughter erupted. I saw Zita standing in the middle of the crowd, face pink from scratches, but what everyone was laughing at was the tissues all over the floor.

I dropped her shirt of the floor because I couldn't believe what happened. I looked at Gaz, who for the first time, was smiling. "Zita stuffs her bra!" she yelled. I noticed a few people giving me the thumbs up and even Dib was smiling. I heard a few people yell my name and there were some 'Great job!'s being said. I noticed Zita running out of the cafeteria with her face in her hands. What did I just do?

People crowded around me holding up their hands for high-fives and to pat me on the shoulder, but all I wanted to do was run after Zita to apologize. I just wanted the mean streak to end, not to embarrass her. Right now, I was no better than she was. The people I wanted to be accepted by were finally giving me positive attention but for all the wrong reasons… I pushed my way out of the crowd and tried to run after Zita. I made it out the door, but I was stopped by two school officials. One was a man in a cheap suit and tie who looked like an off duty Santa, probably the principal and the other was a frail old woman.

"Jenna Hope," said the man, "Come with us."

"But—"

"Now!" he ordered sternly.

I followed them both into the main office of the school where I was lead into the principal's office. I sat down in one of the chairs as the principal sat at his desk, and the woman stood close to his side. The principal folded his hands on his desk and gave me one of those 'I know what you did and you should be ashamed' looks.

I started to talk before him. "Look, I know why I'm here, but you have to understand—"

"Oh, we understand," the principal interupted, "we understand you assaulted another student on school grounds, amongst a crowd, no less!"

"But Zita, she's awful to me and I couldn't—"

"You couldn't what?" he interrupted again, "Were you incapable of taking to a counselor if you had disturbing thoughts on assaulting Zita?"

"Well, no, but—"

His eyes narrowed, "Are you in control of your actions? You have the ability to control your arms from swinging punches at people?" I bet he loved every second of this.

"Yes, but let me explain—"

"There is nothing to explain Ms. Hope," he interrupted for the last time, "You assaulted another student and an act such as this cannot go unpunished. You suspension from school grounds will take place immediately."

My jaw dropped. "This is so unfair! Zita has been harassing me for weeks! I finally stood up for myself! How can you let her go unpunished?"

The principal almost laughed. "Well, Mrs. Harris, our guidance counselor," he motioned his hand towards the frail woman next to him, "hasn't received any prior attempts of you trying to contact her if you needed help with another student. Isn't that correct Mrs. Harris?"

"Yes sir, yes it is." gulped Mrs. Harris. I could've punched her too.

"You may return to school Monday morning, as usual," began the principal, "You may pack up your things and leave immediately." He stretched his arm towards the door for me to leave.

Enraged by the fact only_ I _was being punished, I stood up from my chair and flipped them both off.

I stomped out of the office feeling better than I expected. I didn't feel weak right now. I stuck up for myself, and it felt fantastic. This must be what Zim feels like, he doesn't take sass from anyone.

* * *

><p>I woke up Friday morning to the sun shining in my face. I had a sick feeling in my stomach for what I did to Zita. To know I made Zita feel as awful as she had been making me feel wasn't as gratifying as most people would expect. I lay in bed staring at the ceiling thinking of all the things I had to deal with… Zita, Dib's feelings for me… and most importantly, Zim.<p>

I missed talking to him on a daily basis like we had going. I missed hearing his laugh, his inability to make sense of basic human interactions. He was the most interesting, and unpredictable being I have ever come across. He was the best example of self-confidence I could think of. I felt miserable without him around.

Still in bed, I rolled over on my side and kept thinking of the fun we did have. "I shouldn't have left him," I said to myself out loud. "Jenna, the boy even fixed up his broken home for you to show he wanted to stay!" I whacked my forehead with my palm. I'm so stupid… and pathetic. Crying in my bed like this. If I want Zim back in my life, I had to do something about it. I sat up in my bed and pulled the sheets off of me; it was time I forgave him.

I rushed into the bathroom to take a fast shower so I could get myself ready. I was anxious to see what he would even say to me. It had been a week since he was at school… maybe he doesn't care for me anymore? I definitely didn't stop loving him… I put on my best jeans and a tee and ran down stairs. I grabbed my purse and opened the door to head to Zim's house, but I had an unexpected visitor.

Dib had his arm up looking like he was about to knock on my door when I opened it. He actually looked as surprised as I probably did.

"Oh good, you're home," he said awkwardly, his voice cracked a bit.

"Dib this really isn't a good time, I was about to leave," I said quickly, stepping around him and I started to walk away towards the direction of Zim's house.

I felt my arm being grabbed so I jolted to a halt on the sidewalk outside my house. "This is important," he said.

This was delaying my plans to tell Zim I still loved him and wanted him back. I turned to him and crossed my arms, "What's so important that you skipped skool on a Friday to come and talk to me on the day of my suspension?"

Dib let go of my arm and stared at the pavement. "I don't know how else to say it so I guess I just have to spit it out…" he looked up and me with a worried smile, "Jenna, ever since the day you saved me from the ghost in the park, I knew you were different. You didn't question me, you're the only girl who has ever looked at me like a real person, and not a freak like the rest of the kid's in skool,"

I didn't like where this was going. I tried to open my mouth to speak, but he continued, "Before you say anything to turn me down, just consider me. I think you're smart, funny, and you kicked Zita's butt… You know I'd treat you better than" he paused for a moment and waved his arm in a disgusted manner, "better than _him_… And I don't want to destroy the world, never have! That counts for something, right?"

He flashed a hopeful smile, but I closed my eyes and muttered "Dib…" I didn't know what else to say.

He nodded, "You love him, don't you," and slowly began to back away.

"You're a great friend Dib, one of the only ones I've made in this town! But I can't help who I chose…" I wanted to hug him or do something to assure him that I valued our friendship, but that's all we would be.

"I'm a friend…" He repeated, "Just a friend…" he kept backing away from me like he couldn't get away fast enough.

"Dib, I'm sorry! I just—"

"No don't pity me, Jenna. That's the last thing I want from you… I don't need to feel any more embarrassed than I do right now. So, go do whatever you were running out of the house to do before I bothered you." He turned and walked away rapidly.

I couldn't even call after him. There was nothing to say. I felt a certain way and I couldn't change that. My heart belonged to Zim…

I stood on the sidewalk feeling awful. 'Dib will be fine,' I thought. I had my own relationship issues to work out. I started to walk towards Zim's house, and I soon found myself running, but with a grin. I felt bad about turning Dib away, but anxious to see Zim. Before I knew it I was already at his door. I had never been so happy to see the creepy garden gnomes. I knocked on Zim's door and eagerly awaited him to answer. But a minute or so went by and still no answer, so I knocked again. I waited a bit longer.

No answer.

"Zim!" I yelled from outside, "It's Jenna! I need to speak with you!" I went over to the window to look inside… It was dark and it appeared to be empty.

"Zim?" I yelled once more. I twisted the knob to open the door and found it was unlocked. "Hello?" I said as I walked inside. "I don't mean to barge in, but…" As I looked around… the place hardly looked lived in. "Zim? Gir?" I heard a shuffling coming from under the couch.

I crouched down to find a curled up Gir under the sofa. "Gir, haven't you heard me calling and knocking this whole time?" I reached under to pull him out. He sat in my hands, quietly, and his eyes weren't as bright as they usually were.

"Sorry, Jenna," he said, and sniffled, "I was just too sad to open the door."

"Sad, why are you sad?" I asked, wondering what was going on.

He looked up at me, eyes dim, and said, "My master doesn't live here anymore," My heart sank. Zim couldn't have left without saying goodbye. "He said he didn't know how else to prove to you he has no intentions of destroying Earth," Gir continued, "and left me here to look out for you."

I felt weak, and my mind was buzzing with millions of questions… "What? Why? That doesn't make sense!" I cried, tears rolling down my face.

"He said he needed to prove to you he's not dangerous. He gave himself up to the Earth authorities so you can see he won't hurt them, and that he doesn't want to leave Earth." This was the most serious I had ever seen Gir. He must have been devastated to lose his master.

"That's the dumbest…. Sweetest thing I've ever heard." Zim did still care… "Can we get him to come back? Are we too late?"

Gir jumped out of my hands and walked over get the television remote and turned the Tv on.

"Breaking news!" said a news reporter on the tv, "An extraterrestrial has willingly turned himself into Membrane Labs this morning. Although the creature refuses to speak to any of the scientists or give up his name, he is cooperative and is believed to be non-dangerous…."

I stared at the tv with my mouth open. "No…" I whispered.

"We have been given special footage of the alien from within Membrane Labs, and we are lucky enough to be the first news channel to present this incredible footage of proof of alien existence!" The reporter was absolutely beaming from being honored to present this news story. I felt sick in my stomach. The image switched away from the reporter to what looked like a glass cage. I saw Zim strapped up in a chair with all kinds of wires attached to him. His eyes were blinking so I knew he was alive. His antenna were low, and his face solemn. It was so un-Zim like to Zim him this way. He always had an expression on his face, was always yelling at something…

"This can't be happening!" I yelled, "We have to do something! He can't stay in there, they'll eventually kill him!"

"Membrane Labs in guarded… especially now. We won't be able to get passed the guards." Gir said turning the tv off… he was right.

"Membrane Labs… as in… Dib's father? Professor Membrane is Dib's dad? How did I not make that connection," I sat up… I had an idea.

"Gir, listen to me," I began, "Stay here, I have to do something really fast but I'll be right back! We're going to get Zim out of there, okay? We can't lose him," _I_ can't lose him. Gir looked up at me confused. "Trust me."

I ran out of the house and headed straight to the home with the giant telescope in the front yard. I can only hope my close friend wasn't too hurt by our last conversation and could help… It was the only option to safely bring Zim home, the only way I could get to him and tell him I'm sorry… and that I still loved him.

* * *

><p><em>I will try and update faster O.O again, so sorry for not updating... Please review and please be kind ^^ I read all the reviews and they mean a lot to me!<em>  
><em>Thank you readers! <em>


	16. Chapter 16

_...I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't published a new chapter in 6 months or so! :X_

_This chapter was definitely fun to write! Please review and be kind ^^_

_-Jenna_

* * *

><p>I'm not much of a runner; I never have been. I passed gym in previous PE classes just fine, but I was not one to shine when it came to track and field. However, when given a motive to get somewhere fast, I was an Olympian sprinter. Dib's house was not that far away from Zim's, but I made it there in record time since I had an extremely important matter to address with Dib…<p>

As soon as I approached the house with the giant telescope, I wasted no time trying to open the gate. I simply hopped over the fence still maintaining my sprinted speed. I'm so clumsy I ended up slamming into their front door on the arm with my stitches on it. Ow… I rang the doorbell incessantly before someone finally answered. Dib opened the door and raised an eyebrow at me. He opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him and walked right into his house without even asking to come inside.

"Dib!" I said gasping for breath, "I'm so glad your home. I really need your help. You're the only person who can help me…"

Dib stepped back and crossed his arms. "Jenna, forgive me for saying this, but get out."

I stared back at him with my mouth open in disbelief. "Wait, what?" I asked, confused.

"Get out," he repeated in a cold, serious tone.

"I don't understand… you didn't even wait for me to explain what I need help with," my voice shook a little.

"I told you not even an hour ago how I feel about you, and you come running to my house, uninvited, when you need help with something… probably involving Zim right?" He read the look on my face, and he knew he was right. "I've been watching the news, so I'm aware he turned himself in. Sorry you and your little boyfriend can't be together."

"Dib, please—" I didn't even get to finished my sentence when he interrupted me.

"Thanks for stopping by Jenna," he stood by his front door after he opened it, expecting me to leave.

I remained in my spot, I wasn't about to leave just yet. "Dib, please listen to me. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I think you know me well enough by now to know I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose. I consider you one of my closest friends here. You've always been there for me when things go wrong, or when I just need a hug. But my heart lies with someone else. You'll realize I'm not the girl for you, and that someone smarter and better is out there for you. Right now though, I am asking you as my friend to set aside this problem and help me!" I pleaded. I was close to begging.

Dib only stared back at me. I could tell he was considering helping me, but he just wasn't answering yet because he didn't know what I wanted. "It depends on what you want… but since I have been watching the news, I have a feeling I know what you're going to ask me."

"Dib," I said in a stern voice, "You know your dad's laboratories better than anyone, if you could just help me find where they're keeping him, I—"

"No, Jenna," he closed his eyes and looked down, "I refuse to help you break Zim out of my dad's lab. I don't owe either of you anything."

"Please," I pleaded with him, my eyes welling up. Dib just stood in place by the door. I started to walk out but I turned around when I was standing on the doorstep, waiting for him to say something, anything else, but he closed the door in my face.

"Dib!" I shouted, "Dib I know you're still standing there!" I knocked on the door. "Please just help us! He's different than he used to be! He doesn't want to hurt anyone, and this proves it! Why else would he turn himself in?" I waited and listened to the opposite side of the door; I knew he was still there so I kept talking, "You already been justified if you haven't realized that yet! The world now knows aliens exist! No one can ever call you crazy again… but if we help Zim escape, he will be spared and you still get credit after all these years… don't you see?" He still remained quiet on the other side of the door. "Dib?" I waited for a few more seconds, but he wouldn't say anything to me.

I knew when to quit, but I'm still glad I tried. Getting Zim out without Dib's help is going to be extremely hard, but I can't let this be the determining factor in what makes me give up. I still have Gir, and we're going to try to get Zim out of Membrane Labs.

I turned and began to walk away from Dib's house, feeling a little defeated, but Gir and I had to do something so I had to remain positive.

* * *

><p>When I got back to Zim's base, I found Gir in the middle of dozens of sheets of paper, all with writing covering them from top to bottom.<p>

"What are you doing, Gir?" I asked as I walked in the base.

"Jenna!" he screamed, "I've been drawing up plans!"

I picked up one of the papers, "This one has a pig on it…"

"Aww… yea. I love pigs," Gir said with a smile, "but this paper," he began, and turned out to pick one up and hand it to me, "is what I think we should do to get my master out."

I took the paper and looked down to see a rather sophisticated drawing depicting the voot cruiser smashing in the window of the room where they were keeping Zim in Membrane Labs. "Gir this is great!" I exclaimed, "But what are the greens lines coming out of the voot cruiser?"

"The lasers that will cut a hole in his holding cell, silly!" Gir giggled. Like I knew lasers existed…

"Right," I said, "Of course! But how do we get into Membrane Labs deep enough to find him?"

"That's where you come in," Gir handed me another piece of paper, "You go into membrane labs front desk and ask to see where they're keeping master!"

"Just like that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow, "You expect me to get in that easy?"

"Yes," Gir said flatly, "and then when you locate him, you press this button," he handed me a tiny device with a red button and some irken language on it, "and I will arrive in the voot cruiser to get you both!"

"Meaning you'll smash through the window?" I said with a smile.

"Precisely." Gir beamed.

"Well," I began, "it's the best plan we have since Dib won't help us. We have to try."

"Okay!" screamed Gir, "Let's get everything ready and wait for the sun to go down. We have a better chance getting my master if it's dark out so we don't get caught."

"Good idea," I agreed.

* * *

><p>As night approached, Gir and I had everything ready to begin our plan to break Zim out. I kept the button Gir gave me to push when I find Zim tucked away safely in my jacket.<p>

"Do you even know how to drive the voot cruiser?" I asked Gir, slightly worried. He smiled at me a shrugged. "So, that's a….no?" I grew more and more worried.

Gir put on his doggy disguise (not that we need it), and opened the voot cruiser. "Come on Jenna, we gotta hurry!" he waved his hand at me to get in with him. I hesitantly abided and got in behind Gir. "Here we go!" he said pushing some buttons. The voot cruiser hummed and we began to slowly rise from the ground, and the roof was splitting open, just like last time.

After closing up the roof Gir flew us straight for Membrane Labs. I was surprised he knew what he was doing because he always comes off as slightly confused and to have some form of A.D.D.

I stared down at the city, thinking how beautiful it was from way up in the sky. The last time I saw it like this was with Zim, and it made me miss him even more. "Hey Gir," I started to say.

His blue eyes turned in my direction which caused half my face to light up, "Huh?"

"What happens if we can't get Zim out? If we fail?" I didn't look at him, I just continued to look out the window as we flew over buildings.

"I don't know," Gir said, "We just can't fail,"

I turned to face him and saw that he was smiling. I smiled back at him, but whether Gir wanted to admit it or not, there was a chance we wouldn't be able to get Zim out as we had planned.

It wasn't long before we approached Membrane Labs and landed the voot cruiser in some nearby bushes to provide cover. I hopped out of the ship and looked back at Gir who gave me a thumbs up. "Remember the plan," he squeaked.

"Push the button when I need you to crash into the window, got it." I assured him, "Don't be seen!" And I closed the voot door behind me.

As I walked down the pathway leading up to the main entrance of Membrane Labs, I couldn't help but worry that all these people noticed I was acting suspicious and they all knew I was up to something. There were guards everywhere, as well as media vans and the reporters who drove them. I sighed with relief as I walked past everyone without any problem, and made my way to the front desk. It was a long, white, modern looking desk with nothing on it but the "Membrane Labs" logo. The woman behind it had a sleek ponytail and sharp glasses.

"May I help you," she asked, looking slightly suspicious of me.

"Um," I stammered. Easy Jenna, be more confident…"Yes!" I said regaining some confidence. "I was hoping I could get a closer look at that nasty alien who turned himself in earlier?"

The woman behind the desk smiled, "You and everyone else in the world. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I cannot allow that. Have a good day!" She was still giving me a fake smile and reached down to pick up the phone on the desk.

"You don't understand!" I shouted and leaned over the desk, "I uhh… I need to see him for a school assignment!" I could tell I wasn't a very convincing liar.

Still giving me a scary fake smile, she pointed over to a group of people close to my age off to the side of the desk, "So do they! You can either leave or wait with them. That's the group that gets to watch the live dissection!" She began to talk on her phone, ending our conversation.

My heart sank; This was worse than I thought. I couldn't wait in that group for Zim to get poked and prodded at, I needed to get to him now! I didn't know what to do… this wasn't part of the plan. I was still leaning over the desk, waiting for the woman to change her mind and let me see him now, but I knew she wouldn't. I put my head down on the desk. I was too late to get Zim… he was going to die and it was my fault… I failed.

"Hey Debbie," said a voice from behind me, "you look lovely today!" I recognized the voice and sat up.

"Hello, Dib!" said the woman behind the desk, still smiling. "What brings you to the lab today?"

I couldn't believe it. Dib really did come! I shook my head, grinning like an idiot. I wanted to throw my arms around him, thanking him, but I held myself back to see what he was doing.

"Well, I was hoping to show my lady here around the family business?" Dib said and grabbed me by the shoulder to pull me closer to him.

"I'm his lady," I giggled. "Thanks honey, I thought you would never show up!" His plan was funny, but I knew it would work. Why wouldn't the receptionist not let Dib, the son of Professor Membrane past the front desk?

"Sorry muffin, I had some last minute plans to go over for a project I'm working on," he said and winked at me.

"Of course, Dib!" said Debbie, "here's a pass for your lady friend," and handed me a visitor pass to put around my neck, "you two kids have fun now!" That woman never stops smiling, does she.

Dib and I started to walk away from the desk towards some stairs to the second level. In a low whispered, I said, "What are you doing here? What made you change your mind?"

"There's not much time," he whispered back, "but I'll explain everything later. I'm assuming you have Gir in on this to get Zim out of the cage they put him in?"

I nodded, beaming at him. I was so thankful for him right now. It was hard for me to contain my gratitude.

"Alright" he continued as we walked up the stairs, "once we are out of Debbie's site, I'm going to head to the security room and turn off all the security cameras so you won't be recognized. From there, I'll meet you in Zim's containment room after I crawl through the labs ventilation system… I can't be caught helping you."

"Dib, I can't even begin to thank you enough!" I hugged him super tight.

He smiled at me when I released him, "You'll have to use your visitor pass to get past all the guards, they shouldn't question you as long as you show them the pass."

"I owe you," I said, and kissed him on the cheek.

We parted ways and I started walking down a long hallway to search for the room where they kept Zim. Each door in the hallway had a tiny window to peek into, but I wasn't having any luck finding Zim. I turned the corner of the long hallway and started walking down towards the end where a door with a giant "CAUTION" sign was above it. This had to be the room. Guards stood at every door and I flashed my pass at them so no one questioned me. When I came to the door at the end, I stood on my toes and peered in the window… and there he was. Zim sitting in the middle of what looked like a glass box. He had no chair, so he sat with his arms resting on his knees and his head was down.

I started to open the door when a guard stopped me.

"What do you think you're doing here?" he asked me.

I hesitated, but confidently responded with "What do YOU think you're doing here?"

The guard shook his head and put his hands on his head, "Agh! Mind games! Can't… think… or understand!"

That was easy. I turned the door handle and closed the door behind me, and locked it. From outside I heard the guard begin to yell, "Stop that girl!" so I knew I didn't have much time.

Zim was still sitting on the ground in the middle of his box… I ran over and kneeled on the ground as close to the box as I could get, and lightly tapped on the glass. He looked up, and a bewildered expression overcame his face. "Jenna?"

I smiled and nodded with tears rolling down my face. "I'm going to get you out of here," I said.

Zim got up and began to walk over to face me from inside the box. He knelt down and leaned forward and rested his forehead against the glass, smiling. "Zim didn't think he would ever see you again," and he out his hand on the glass.

I put my hand up where his was, "I'm so sorry, Zim," I shook my head. "I should've believed you, otherwise you would not be here."

"Jenna, why did you come back for Zim?" he asked looking up at me.

I laughed to myself because the thought was so corny that it was almost hard for me to say out loud. Zim looked confused at my laughter. "It's because I love you, you idiot!"

Zim went from confused to glad instantly, "I love you too, love-pig."

"Sorry to interrupt this Kodak moment, but I'm afraid we have to get this show on the road," Dib jumped down from a vent that was on the side of the wall in the room, making a slight commotion, "we don't have much time,"

"What's the stink weasel doing here?" Zim shouted, outraged.

"Helping you escape, that's what!" Dib responded in an annoyed tone.

"Hmrph," Zim grunted and crossed his arms.

I reached into my jacket and pulled out the button for Gir to come and break us all out.

"What, space-boy? You're mad I'm here with Jenna to help you?" said Dib taunting Zim.

Zim stood up and walked over to face Dib from inside the box, "You're so lucky I'm in this glass trap or I would teach you a thing or two earth-larva!"

"Hey if it wasn't for me, you would be in here for the rest of your remaining moments before they dissected you alive!" shouted Dib.

"Hey guys," I interrupted, "You might wanna move,"

Dib and Zim both backed away from where they were standing when a loud crash echoed through the room and the voot cruiser slid to only feet from where I was standing. We all continued to back away when the lasers shot out of the front of the ship, cutting a hole in the glass so Zim could break free. Zim jumped out of the glass box and he ran over to me, and hugged me tight. "You have no idea how badly I just wanted to hold you and never let you go this whole time I was trapped in this container," he whispered in my ear.

Just then the voot cruiser door popped open and Gir burst out of it like a firework erupting.

"MASTER!" Gir screamed, and latched himself onto Zim's head, "I missed you so much, master! SO MUCH,"

I looked over at Dib who was standing awkwardly by himself, "Come here!" I said to him, "You should be part of the group hug,"

He smiled, "Okay," and came in between Zim and I, "I think this is the start of a beaaauutiiiful friendship!"

Zim grunted and I laughed, "Well," I began, "let's get the fuck out of here,"

"Way ahead of you," Zim said matter-of-factly and sat himself in the voot cruiser. "Well, everyone pile in," I sat in front of Zim, Dib scooched in to the side of Zim, and Gir was already attached to Zim's head. It was a tight fit, but we managed to squeeze in and close the door.

The Membrane Lab's scientists came bursting through the door I had locked minutes ago. I turned around to see Zim flash a wicked smile.

He stuck his long snake like tongue out at the scientists standing in the room who were unable to do anything. "MUAHAHAAHA, your filthy human box of containment could not contain ZIM!" Zim shouted as he turned on the voot cruiser and flew us out of the building, leaving behind my doubts about trusting him, and not having to worry about the kind of being he is.

* * *

><p>We stopped by Dib's house to drop him off. It definitely made the voot cruiser feel more spacious. He stood at his gate and turned to face us. I nudged Zim, considering he did owe Dib a thank you for helping break him out.<p>

Zim gulped, and narrowed his eyes in Dib's direction, "I suppose I am grateful for your assistance in my escape…" he scowled and faced forward again.

Dib crossed his arms, "It was nothing,"

"Dib, why did you help us?" Zim asked. I was surprised he even wanted to know. I too was curious because he never did answer me when I asked.

"Because..." he began, "I realized it was the right thing to do. Jenna wouldn't fight for you if she didn't believe there was good in you. Besides, I was vindicated today. The world now knows that aliens exist, so every kid who has ever doubted me can't tease me anymore. In the end, everybody wins." He smiled at us, and headed inside his house.

Dib really was a great guy. I feel bad I had to break his heart, but he seemed to understand you can't help how you feel. I owed Dib for helping us… I'll repay him somehow when he needs my help.

Zim, Gir, and I headed back to Zim's base, each one of us extremely happy. The roof top split open and the voot cruiser maneuvered itself inside. As we landed, Zim let out a sigh, "Ahhhh it feels good to be home." The fact he referred to Earth as home meant more to me than he probably noticed.

"Well," I said when we stepped out of the voot, "how about that?"

We both laughed. It felt good to laugh after all that we went through together not just tonight, but the past few months.

"I'm so sorry Zim. Again, I didn't mean for you to go through—" I was interrupted by his kiss. He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer.

He stopped kissing me to ask "Does this mean you forgive me for everything?"

"I think it does!" I answered as I pulled him in closer.

I almost forgot Gir was right next to us. I stopped Zim to point at little Gir, beaming up at us.

"So listen, Gir. Zim is going to need you to leave this room to allow Jenna and me to have some private time." Zim waited for Gir to salute him and for the little robot leave before he turned back to me.

"Zim," I said, "I'm thinking that we should…" my voice faded off as I smiled and lowered my eyes and blushed a little.

He seemed to know what I couldn't even say out loud, because we let the night take over as I gave myself to him in a way that I never let anyone before.

* * *

><p><em>OoooOooo sexytime!<em>

_Anyways, I really appreciate the reviews that kept coming in even though I'm a horrible person for not updating sooner! Ahh!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Jenna_


End file.
